It's All About Relations
by DaMnNerd
Summary: Akira Fujikawa, new first year student at Ouran Academy, and she was already popular on her first day! or should I say he? Regardless of gender Akira was given a 'misson' by her parents, hence why she had to join Ouran. Relations, build relations, speak to kids from big business etc. Afterall, it's all about relations! Hikaru x OC x Kaoru RATED: T
1. Chapter 1-A new school and a new club

**Hey so yea I know I should be working on my Bleach one but I _really_ wanted to upload another story and I have plenty of somewhat in progress/abandoned ones to edit and upload! So many creative ideas gone to waste in my opinion (i'm very critical of what I upload I guess) and I figured why not? I got nothing to do, can't guarantee when i'll upload next though!**

 **So yea this is supposed to be a Hikaru x OC x Kaoru but I actually dunno how it'll end up so no promises!  
and i've written this using honorifics because it kinda just worked that way but i'm kinda new to using it in actual fanfic writing so eheh yeaaa ^^'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Is something wrong Fujikawa-san?"

I gazed out the limo window in annoyance, watching as it sped past many wealthy buildings. Turning my dark blue orbs onto my maid Mayumi, a personal maid my brother Raiden had assigned me I fixed her with a cold stare.

"Where are my parents?" I asked stiffly

Mayumi fidgeted "W-well they're on another business trip Fujikawa-san….i-in france…"

I sighed, staring back out the window and leaning back in the expensive leather seats "How long?"

"O-oh…I'm not sure…" Mayumi trailed off, I nodded as we spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

Today was my first day at Ouran Academy which is a highly prestigious school, I merely had to transfer here due to a new partnership with multiple businesses, many of which had children that attended this school and to further these relationships I was to 'bond' with said students. I didn't have much intention of befriending them just for my parents benefit. Oh right, I forgot to mention…

My names Akira Fujikawa, youngest daughter in the family, I lived in france for an extended period of time however have now returned to Japan. My mother Fumiko owns a fashion company that shows a large array of males and females clothing both from current trends, casual 'commoner' clothing and trends from late eras such as the Elizabethan era or the 17th-19th century clothing. My father Koichi assists Fumiko with the company in different ways such as ordering other employees on certain works like the design of their buildings, the import and export of products etc. They were mainly absent and on business trips and often neglected to inform me, I usually found out from my maids or if my brother decides to email me.

Speaking of my brother, Raiden was currently being taught by their parents and was often on many business trips learning and establishing relations with other companies alongside their parents as it was his duty as heir to the company.

Me on the other hand, I'm a first year who'll now be attending Ouran Academy. As happy as I was to be back in Japan and back in the house I grew up in I wasn't too thrilled at the thought of going to a school this gigantic. I'd been on a tour of the place and it was gargantuan in comparison to other schools, not to mention it was _pink_.

The limo slowed to a stop in front of the academy, the door to my right was opened and I stepped out slowly as Mayumi bid me a good day, the butler who opened the door handed me my bag. Nodding to him I approached the building apprehensively, I gained many stares as I passed which was expected as I was new after all.

Glancing down at my schedule I eyed my class which was 1-A, I vaguely remembered where it was located yet I couldn't be sure, from what I knew this school in all its riches did not have a single map.

Approaching one of the girls who had just entered the building I called out to her "Excuse me, could you perhaps tell me where class 1-A is located?" I asked in my usual monotone.

The girl appeared suddenly very flustered as she glanced at me "U-uh I'm in class 1-A I could s-show you?" she asked nervously

I nodded as I walked with her, hands in my pockets. Oh yea I think I forgot to mention, I was wearing the boys uniform, why? Simple. It was more comfy and it was better than wearing an ugly mustard coloured dress, not to mention no one would notice due to my short spiked black hair.

I thanked the girl as she stepped into the 1-A classroom, the bell had recently rung and I knew the best thing to do was wait outside for the sensei to call me in for introductions.

"Fujikawa-san"

I looked up to see the sensei beckoning me inside, silently complying I stood in front of the class and surveyed the classroom.

"If you would please introduce yourself Fujikawa-san." The sensei requested.

With a nod of my head I turned to the class "My name is Akira Fujikawa, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

There was a beat of silence before the teacher coughed slightly "Any questions?" hands immediately shot up surprisingly from pretty much all of the girls.

I pointed to one girl who almost swooned "Fujikawa-san how tall are you?"

"5'8" I said impassively

"Fujikawa-san! Fujikawa-san! What's your favourite food?"

"Sushi."

"Fujikawa-san are you the youngest or eldest son within the fujikawa family?"

I blinked in surprise at that _'Son? Sure I'm tall and pretty flat chested but they think I'm male? That explains the swooning…'_

"Youngest." I replied, if they all thought I was male then I might as well go along with it. God forbid if I had to wear that ugly dress.

"Okay class that's enough questions, Fujikawa-san if you would please take a seat at the back there." The teacher instructed.

I nodded and strode to the seat by the window at the back, sitting down quietly I gazed out the window as the teacher droned on about common English phrases all of which I knew fluently. And I wasn't simply bragging, my father had me learn English, French, Spanish, Mandarin and Russian. Yes that many languages, however I was less fluent in others but I could hold conversation in all. My father believed it was best to be knowledgeable on different countries, their language and culture etc. all in the name of business relations.

* * *

It was now lunch and with a sigh I sat myself down in the cafeteria, I'd just ordered lunch A which had thankfully been prepared promptly and I already had girls swarming me asking pointless questions such as if I wear glasses at all which yes I do for reading, my height (again), my family life, the Fujikawa business etc. I didn't particularly understand it but because of these events I had a whole table of exceptionally hot males- plus one female (not counting the ones they were also swarmed by.) three of the seven were even in my class were occasionally glancing at me. I was surprised to find another female who was essentially cross-dressing but I had yet to figure out that person's name. Of course the other two were the Hitachiin twins, two people of which I knew very well. The girls surrounding me saw I was eyeing that particular table and giggled. I looked at them questioningly.

"Are you going to join the host club Fujikawa-san?" one girl asked excitedly

In response my eyebrows both rose _'A host club? Really?'_

"If you're thinking of joining which would be awesome! They're in music room #3 during club hours!"

I held back a sigh as the girls surrounding me appeared to get only more hyped up than before, it was actually pretty annoying which caused me to glare at them. Unfortunately however, they only squealed in response.

' _This'll be an even longer day than I thought….'_

* * *

The final school bell rang out throughout the halls making me sigh in relief as I grabbed my bag and exited the classroom, I couldn't wait to be home no matter how empty the house was.

Suddenly I felt two arms hooked in with mine "wh-?" I frantically looked left and right to see my classmates, faces I knew all too well.

"Hello Aki- _chan~_ " two voices said simultaneously, I groaned in annoyance.

"What do you two want?" I snapped, glaring at the two of them.

"Aww don't be like that!" Hikaru said in mock offence

"Yea we just wanted to catch up!" Kaoru said innocently, they both started steering me away, I didn't have much choice but to let them take me wherever as I knew they wouldn't let in, even though I had a pretty good idea as to where they were taking me.

As expected we stopped in front of a room labelled 'Music room #3', they opened the doors without hesitation and I was instantly bombarded with rose petals flying in my direction.

' _What the actual fuck?'_

The twins let go of me and pushed me forward causing me to grunt in indignation as I properly stepped into the room with one hand in my pocket and the other holding my bag by my side. I stood in front of the seven host club members (as the twins had rejoined the others)

"Well done Hitachiin's for completing your mission!" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes exclaimed excitedly.

"Sir yes sir!" the twins replied with a salute.

I quirked a brow at all of them unimpressed "If this is all, I'm leaving now." I said as I turned around swiftly

"Akira Fujikawa, first year student, age 15, birthday May 16th, star sign Taurus, height is 5'8"." Said a cool and collected voice making me stop.

"You have quite the interesting history here as the youngest _daughter_ of the Fujikawa family who are the owners of the _Fujikawa_ fashion company, your brother Raiden is the heir to that company am I correct?"

"What?! She's a girl?!" I heard the blonde boy say from the background

I turned to the boy with glasses who a smug look on his face, I set him with a cold glare which as I expected did not affect him in the slightest, however a smaller boy mumbled "scary" as he cowered behind a taller boy.

I tilted my head to the side "How do you know so much?"

He simply smiled "I have my resources…now, we have a request. Would you join the host club?"

…

"no." I said flatly as if his request was stupid, well, it was.

"But why not?" the blonde asked in a whiny tone making me glare harder at him

"Because it's stupid."

The blonde flinched and retreated into his own 'emo corner' making me sweatdrop.

"Wow that's harsh, even for you." The twins commented as they glanced over to the blonde.

"If you join the host club as an official host there will be added bonuses."

My eyebrow rose "Such as what?"

"If you join it wouldn't only increase sales but it would also make the ladies quite pleased, they also wouldn't be disappointed to find out you're actually female. Not to mention each and every one of us besides Haruhi is from families of which would be good business relations with the Fujikawa's therefore actively consulting with us would please your parents and satisfy their wishes?"

My eyes narrowed, this guy…

"fine." I said stiffly causing some members to rejoice.

"Right." The boy with the glasses said shutting his notebook. "Time for introductions, The blonde is Tamaki Suoh the "prince charming" type, the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru are "little devil" types, I am Kyoya Ootori the "Cool" type, Mitsukuni Haninozuka also known as Honey is the "boy Lolita" type, Takashi Morinozuka also known as Mori is the "wild" type and finally Haruhi Fujioka the "natural" type. Welcome to the club, Akira Fujikawa."

I sighed heavily and nodded "thanks…"

"Kyo-chan what type would Aki-chan be?" Honey asked

The club members grew silent, unsure of the answer however before anyone could speak up there was rumbling from below and the roaring sound of a motor causing many of the members, especially the twins to grumble and sigh.

' _What the heck?'_ I wondered as I looked around and then saw what appeared to be a rotating platform coming out of the ground with a girl standing in the middle, hands on her hips.

"Are you all stupid?! Isn't it obvious what type he would be?!" the girl shrieked as she jumped off the platform.

"Well then, what would she be?" The twins asked in annoyance

The girl chuckled somewhat evilly "The cold type."

"But we already have the 'cool' type, isn't that the same thing?" Tamaki exclaimed in confusion.

"WRONG!" the girl suddenly yelled in his face causing Tamaki to panic

With one fist on her hip and the other pointing accusingly at Tamaki she began to lecture him "The 'cool' type is Kyoya who is calm, collected and overall polite and professional with his guests. The 'cold' type is viewed as harsh and bitter, for example they glare a lot and hardly speak and are somewhat standoffish. You see? They're _completely_ different!" the girl yelled before turning to me with a cheery smile.

"Otaku freak…" the twins muttered as she walked towards me

"Hello! I'm Renge Houshakuji the host clubs manager!"

I simply stared at her, this girl was weird… "uhuh" I responded.

Renge suddenly squealed and then made her 'exit' as the rotating platform went back down into the ground.

I sweatdropped "I thought Tamaki…"

"She's the self-proclaimed manager." The twins said with a shrug.

"Uhuh…"

' _Club hours haven't even properly started and I want to pass out..'_

"Alright, everyone! To your places! The guests will be arriving soon. As for you rookie, we're throwing you right in!" Tamaki yelled in excitement.

Everyone went off to their couches whilst Tamaki led me to my own seat, soon enough the whole room was swarmed with women, 3 of which had requested me to my surprise.

"So Akira, why did you join the host club?"

"Because I was requested to."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Royal blue."

"What's your favourite subject?"

"Mathematics. Is that all?" I asked somewhat harshly, I was honestly surprised they had stayed this long. I wasn't much of a fan of nosy people and these girls asked too many questions. The fact that they swooned over my glares and harsh tones was just confusing, anyone in their right mind would leave. However, it was clearly not the case with _any_ of these girls, heck I'd go as far as to say they'd swoon at _anything_.

"Would any of you like some tea?" I blinked away my thoughts as I gazed up at Haruhi, from what I knew of her she was one of the few sane people around at least.

To test my earlier theory I smirked at Haruhi "Only if these ladies want some."

As predicted the ladies squealed, my smirk only widened. This unfortunate situation I found myself in….had the potential to be quite fun.

* * *

 **Alright so Chapter 1 is done! I have two other chapters to upload now and then yea I dunno how long till the next update for chapter 4 ^^' I hope you all had a great Christmas and I wish you all a Happy New Year!**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**


	2. Chapter 2- An unannounced club meeting

**Okay so chapter 2, it's quite short but it's a somewhat informative one as we get to know Akira more pretty quickly which is what I was wanting to do, in the first one it was more about joining Ouran and the host club.  
So without further ado,  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran but I own my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

1 week has passed since joining the host club and I guess it's been quite eventful for me, Tamaki often calls me his daughter which I find very weird but I was told that it was the norm. Tamaki had made multiple attempts to try to teach me 'The way of a host' and how to be a 'gentlemen' I wasn't really listening though. Kyoya on the other hand simply gave me a calculating look and told me to not try to run, I heard Haruhi saying something about a Shadow King in response to that one. Honey was absolutely adorable in every aspect, he even offered me cake which was a surprise, I was told by Tamaki and the twins how powerful and scary he was but I had yet to see that. I hadn't really spoken to Mori but then again he doesn't really _talk_ anyway. I occasionally spoke to the twins but I avoided them for various reasons. Haruhi on the other hand I got on quite well with as she was the only non-threatening sane person around which appeared to be a rare occurrence within this giant school. Considering we were in the same class we managed to speak often as well as get work done when we had time and help each other out- and yes I may be rich but that didn't mean I didn't care for my studies.

Now that it was Saturday I was grateful to get a break from that host club, not only were the hosts crazy but the _guests_ oh lord that was a whole other story, they were just plain crazy pretty much screaming 'moe' half the time. I heard a knock on the door, tearing my eyes away from the ceiling I watched as the door opened with Mayumi taking a tentative step inside.

Sitting up I looked at her quizzically "Mayumi? It's 8 in the morning…"

"W-well….you have a few guests so I asked them to w-wait in the living room whilst I go fetch you…" she trailed off in uncertainty

"Guests?" I blinked in confusion before groaning "Right….of course they'd be here…" Scratching the back of my head I pulled back the covers lazily.

"Would you like me to help you freshen up Fujikawa-san?" Mayumi asked

I waved a hand dismissively "No thanks, go back down to our guests and ask if they want any food or drinks."

Mayumi bowed silently and backed out of the room, grumbling again I got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. Contemplating whether or not to change I decided against it, a plain t-shirt and grey track pants was fine. Quickly freshening up I silently walked down the stairs to hear all too familiar voices arguing in the living room.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I leaned against the door frame "What do you guys want this early in the morning?"

"Aki-chan!" Honey yelled happily

"Oh my beautiful daughters awake!" Tamaki cried

"Good morning Akira, pardon our intrusion but we figured as you were new to the club we would invite ourselves in." Kyoya explained as he calmly sipped his tea.

"But why did you have to drag me along…?" Haruhi asked silently

"Well you are technically part of the club, therefore you are included in club activites." Kyoya explained.

"All of this….at 8am?" I asked tiredly before grunting "I'm going back to bed." And turning around.

"B-but Akira! We planned to go to a commoners mall!" Tamaki called desperately.

"Do I look like I care?" I said moodily as I glared at him, Tamaki backed away in fear and shock.

"We could just walk around the house." The twins said for the first time since Akira arrived.

"I don't think that's-" I began

"That sounds like an excellent idea! Men! We shall tour Akira's house for the first time!" Tamaki cried making me groan in annoyance.

' _Why did I have to get stuck with these idiots?'_

* * *

I'd dressed in dark jeans, black and white converse and a light grey t-shirt lined in navy blue. Hands in my pockets lazily as we went on a 'tour' of my house. I yawned for what could be the 15th time that morning as some members looked around excitedly whilst others just tagged along.

"Oooh you have a music room?" Tamaki asked excitedly

I sighed "Yes, like any other rich person around."

"Damn rich people…" Haruhi muttered

"What about your parents model room?" Hikaru asked

"And fashion room?" Kaoru asked

"On the other side of the house…." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Are you guys almost done? I'd like to spend my day in peace." I added somewhat rhetorically as it was clear the group wouldn't listen.

"Hey Aki-chan! I didn't know you had a sister!" Honey said excitedly as he looked at the giant family portrait.

The entire group sped over to the portrait to investigate, standing at the back I stared at the portrait solemnly, a small fair skinned girl with shoulder length messy black hair and shiny dark blue eyes and a cheery smile sat in a large chair in the front, her parents stood in the back with polite smiles adorning their faces. Her brother Raiden stood by their father with a large grin whilst her sister a beautiful fair skinned woman with messy black hair down to lower back and bright blue eyes that shone with mirth at her sisters excitement.

I smiled sadly as Tamaki turned to me determinedly "We must meet her!"

I nodded silently and signalled down the hall "this way."

I led them outside into the lush gardens in silence and stopped at the corner, each of the club members stopped and grew silent at what they found.

"Hanako Fujikawa, my sister. Here she is." I announced with a dead tone as we all stared at the tomb stone.

"Aki-chan…" Honey sniffled

Tamaki bit his lip "Akira I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

I turned my back to them, facing the tombstone solemnly I hadn't been here in a while…."it's alright, I didn't expect anyone except for Kyoya and the twins to know."

"The twins?" Haruhi questioned.

"I think its best, that we leave Akira in peace…" Tamaki suggested

Many of the members grunted in agreement and turned to leave as I stood staring at the grave, alone, again.

* * *

 **-POV change: Haruhi-**

Haruhi walked along with the others, she stared back at the twins in confusion "You know you two have been oddly silent ever since Akira joined the club." She commented making Kaoru look up at her, he smiled gently.

"We just…haven't seen her in a while." He said

"Huh?" she tilted her head quizzically, she was aware that Akira apparently knew the twins in the past but when? How?

"Kyoya! How come you didn't tell me her sister was deceased!" Tamaki yelled in indignation.

"It never came up, I deemed it rather personal information and decided against divulging it." Kyoya stated.

"What about when we spoke of the portrait?!" Tamaki yelled again.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses in annoyance "It wasn't my place to say. The question was directed at Akira anyway, therefore it was up to Akira on how she would answer it."

"Kyoya has a point boss." Hikaru said

"We should just leave it at that." Kaoru added

Mori grunted whilst Honey continued to sniffle from his place on Mori's shoulders.

Haurhi remained silent as they all made their way to the door, she couldn't help but wonder about Akira and who she really was….

* * *

 **What did you think? was it good? If so please leave a review! and I know I don't really _explicitly_ ask for reviews (I always love and accept them though) but I'd really like a few so it gives me an indication as to whether you like it or not! same with follows and favourites! because I have no idea how far I should go with this story, I don't depend on everyones opinion I mean in the end it is my decision but everyones input does matter to me. Thanks, and yea i've run out of stuff to say soo**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The past

**Another quite short chapter, if I decide to write more soon then i'll try to make them more lengthy! but here it is! I don't have much to say other than  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, I own my OC's though**

 **Enjoy~  
**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Hey Akira?" Haruhi called as they stood outside music room #3, they'd arrived very early and were waiting for the others to arrive.

"Hm?" I responded

"Well, I've been wondering…how do you know the twins so well?" Haruhi asked somewhat silently.

I couldn't hold back the smile that stretched itself across my face as I remembered back to when I was just a little girl.

 _A small girl with shoulder length black hair swung back and forth on the swing happily, her older sister pushing her._

" _Higher! Higher!" the girl giggled_

" _Akira! If I push harder you'll fall off the swing!" the sister replied as she laughed._

" _Y-young masters!" a maid called, making them stop._

 _Akira looked up at her sister in question who just smiled kindly "Mayumi, what is it?"_

 _Mayumi stuttered "W-well you both must get ready for the b-business party being held tonight…"_

 _Akira huffed as she continued to swing "I don't wanna go!"_

 _The older sister grinned whilst grabbing the chains from the swings, pulling Akira to a stop "Now, now imouto I know they're boring but we have to go! Business relationships are important." The sister explained._

 _Seeing Akira still wasn't convinced she patted her head "Don't worry, I'll be there to keep you company." At this, Akira looked up._

 _Sighing Akira got off the swing "if you say so Onee-chan…" grabbing her sisters hand Akira ran toward the building as Mayumi called after them._

" _The other maids have your dresses already picked out and ready!"_

 _The older sister nodded "Thank you!"_

* * *

" _Hanako you look beautiful." Their mother, Fumiko stated proudly as her daughter donned an elegant emerald dress with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline, her hair was braided carefully down her back with a few strands framing her face and sparkling blue eyes._

" _Mommy, mommy what about me!" Akira yelled as she ran into the room and gave a twirl making the two women laugh. Akira was dressed in a small pink dress with a boat neckline, the chest area was covered in pink sequins whilst the lower half puffed out with layers of a mesh like material. In the middle was a big pink ribbon with a flower attached. The girls shoulder length hair was curled inward and a pink headband with a few diamonds attached that glistened in the light._

" _You both look gorgeous." Fumiko breathed, she beckoned them down the stairs to meet the two males of the family, their father Koichi had his short dark brown hair slicked back and stood tall, his blue eyes shining, he wore a visibly expensive tuxedo made from fine fabric._

 _Her brother Raiden stood next to him with his usually spiky brown hair tamed down with gel, his grey eyes gazed down at his tie in annoyance as he adjusted it._

" _Are we all ready?" Fumiko said glancing at us all, we all nodded._

" _Good, Hideo! Fetch the car."_

" _Right away fujikawa-san…" the butler bowed and exited the house, hardly a moment later each of the family members were seated in the limo._

" _So who're we meeting this time?" Akira said excitedly_

" _The Hitachiins." Her mother replied_

" _Huh?" Akira blinked in confusion_

" _The Hitachiins are another fashion company, tonight we intend to better our relationship and work together in the future and even do a few collaborated works and fashion shows." Her father explained._

 _Akira made an 'o' sound as Hanako chuckled "Don't worry, I heard the Hitachiins have two sons your age!"_

" _Yea but I don't wanna leave you!" she replied with her cheeks puffed._

" _Don't worry, you won't have to. But you should at least try to make some new friends?" Hanako suggested, Akira only crossed her arms childishly in response, she didn't need anyone other than Hanako- her sister was the only friend she'd ever need!_

 _They soon arrived at the Hitachiin estate, it was crowded with limos, fancily dressed people, maids and butlers alike who were setting things up and attending to guests._

 _Akira bounced in her seat as she glanced around frantically, she may have been against attending them at first but she now always just looked for an excuse to go, as long as she had Hanako by her side of course._

" _Alright, remember everyone- Akira especially you. Don't disgrace the family name, converse with important people and build good company relations." Fumiko recited the same line as she always did before each business party or meeting._

 _The whole family nodded and exited the car, upon entering the grand building they were greeted by many guests including of course Yuzuha Hitachiin the owner of the company who introduced the Fujikawa's to her husband Mr. Hitachiin and their sons Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin._

" _Hikaru, Kaoru why don't you spend time with their lovely daughter Akira?" Yuzuha suggested._

 _The two young boys looked at the girl who was nudged forward by her sister, she glanced at them in uncertainty before stepping forward "Hello…" she said shyly, they both nodded to her silently in response._

 _Throughout the rest of the night Fumiko and Koichi conversed with many business people especially the Hitachiins, Hanako and Raiden tried to stay with Akira but eventually had to do as their parents wished. Akira was for most of the night, left with the twins who hardly talked._

" _So…do you two want to play a game…?" She asked_

 _They looked at each other before answering "We have game to play." They both said simultaneously._

" _Oh?" Akira cocked her head to the side_

" _Let's play the which one is Hikaru game." They answered_

" _Uhh…what do I have to do?" Akira asked_

" _You just have to guess, which one of us is Hikaru." One said_

" _And which one is Kaoru." Said the other._

 _I looked at them and scoffed "Well how on earth would I win if I gave it a shot now? I'd assume I'd base it on facts about how you two are different rather than guessing but I can't because I've just met you two!"_

" _We can give you one month." One said_

 _Crossing my arms I rolled my eyes "I doubt we'll see each other enough in one month for me to find out."_

 _The twins looked at each other for a brief moment before saying "one year."_

 _Akira's eyes narrowed 'Why are these two so desperate for me to play this game…?' she thought in confusion before sighing "fine."_

 _Little did any of them know that, that would be the start of a very important stage in all of their lives. Over the course of the year there were numerous business parties held of which both Akira and the twins attended, once the year was up however she had to figure out which was which. Akira had guessed correctly and when asked for reasoning she simply stated 'intuition' and walked off leaving the twins annoyed._

 _A few years had passed and they were all in middle school, things had gone smoothly until that fateful day when, for unknown reasons, Hanako Fujikawa died. At the next business party it would be the first that Hanako would not be there with Akira, the twins grew bored of their books and video games and decided to annoy Akira who sat oddly quiet in the corner, staring out the window. She merely glared as they approached, they teased and mocked her to try and get a rise out of her, she simply growled and stalked off shocking both Hikaru and Kaoru. When Akira looked back, one thing her mother told her never to do she saw Raiden explaining to the two shocked twins of the recent events._

 _Soon after that Akira had to move to France for business related things and that was the last she ever saw of the twins…_

 _Until now….._

"Akira? Akira? Hey!" Haruhi called, shaking her lightly.

Akira blinked and stared at her as Haruhi smiled "You were kinda lost in thought for a while, I don't even know if you heard me."

Akira smiled and looked back out the window, watching as the birds flew high into the sky "I heard you…." She whispered.

"Well? How do you know them so well?" Haruhi asked again

"Let's just say….it all started with a game."

* * *

 **Well there ya have it, third chappie all done. Short and sweet, still don't have anything much to say so I guess i'll go with the usual.**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Party?

**Finally! Spent like a day on this (granted I had other things to do but that's not the point ^^') anyway on a word doc this is like 17-18 pages ;-; soo I hope that's nice and lengthy. I also realised that when writing romance I claim that I prefer to go slow with it bc realistic n stuff and whilst I acknowledge that's true (especially for my Bleach one where the actual genre of the show is not romance) but for Ouran it is so that changes things a bit and I realised that no matter what I write even if I'm taking it 'slow' there still isn't much at all so I really tried to practice it in this chapter and I hope you all can tell the difference! ^^ I'm proud of myself and I'm quite happy with how this turned out!**

 **In this chapter I tried to show a somewhat different side to her when she's a bit more open and I guess chatty?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of their characters sadly, but I own my Oc's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

I blinked tiredly, my hands behind my head with my feet propped up on the table, across from me sat Haruhi desperately trying to get some time to study before club hours began, granted they'd be late but she didn't really care.

I sighed as the bell resounded throughout the building and the surprisingly crowded and noisy library, I perked a brow at Haruhi as she too sighed and closed her book and began to pack her things. "How on earth do you study in a place like this?" I asked as I helped her place some of the study books back into the library shelves as she placed her belongings in her bag.

She shook her head with a smile "I guess I've gotten used to it, but it's still not easy as it looks." I nodded in response as we made our way out the library.

Haruhi stopped with her eyes wide "we're gonna be late!" and with that she took off, I held back another sigh and ran after her.

"Why're you so concerned anyway?" I asked as we continued to jog to music room #3.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of it if I show up late." She answered

' _Oh right her debt'_

We slowed our pace as we reached the music room, I mentally prepared myself for another crazy day as Haruhi opened the door, my eyes widened as it revealed a very tropical looking room with tropical lush greenery, lizards, snakes, colourful birds and butterflies. She wouldn't admit it out loud but it was truly beautiful. She continued to peer in the room cautiously as Haruhi muttered from beside her "what's this…? Where am I?"

"A rich kids school considering a god damn club has time for _this_ …." I muttered before stepping inside the room cautiously with Haruhi.

"Welcome." Multiple voices chimed making me look forward, she would also never admit that all the host club members were exceedingly attractive in their own ways, especially in their costumes.

I sighed again and looked at them with a raised eyebrow before looking over to Haruhi who seemed to be in complete and utter disbelief of her current situation.

"You alright?" I questioned she just nodded unconvincingly before a toucan plopped itself on her head out of nowhere making me sweatdrop.

"You two finally made it, you're so late." The twins said in disapproval

"Oh shut your trap." I snapped as Haruhi pulled out a small calendar.

"I could be wrong but my calendar still says its early spring…." She trailed off

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense! And besides, the heating system we have is… _the best_." Tamaki declared as he spun around, mysterious sparkles following him. I glanced over to the side as Mori ran passed multiple times with Honey laughing joyfully on his shoulders.

"Ugh…" Haruhi grumbled

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club Haruhi? Be careful what you say, you owe us 8 million yen remember…" Kyoya said smoothly however the threat was still somewhat eminent behind his words.

I turned to Haruhi in confusion "How the heck do you owe them _that much_?"

Haruhi quivered at the memory "I accidentally broke a vase worth that much…."

Of course, she just happened to break a vase in the presence of these personal bubble breakers…what a coincidence.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing, it may be chilly early spring out there in the real world but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh yes, we've turned this place into _Nirvana_ a balmy tropical island of _everlasting summer!_ " Tamaki continued on, an arm around Haruhi.

"Well this is just stupid." I muttered, she suddenly felt the weight of two arms on her shoulders making her groan in annoyance.

"Everything's stupid to you Akira." Hikaru said casually

"Yea I don't see why you have to be so negative all the time." Kaoru added

I felt my eyebrow twitch "Get your arms off me now."

"Why? Don't like the closeness Aki?" Hikaru said, leaning closer to my face making me flinch back a bit, I desperately tried to control the blush threatening to engulf my face.

I felt a hand on my chin gently turning my face to the left "You've been very chatty today Aki, more so than usual." Kaoru said in his usual seductive host tone, his face close to hers as well, she felt Hikaru rest his head on her shoulder, his bare chest radiating heat against her back and his mouth by her ear.

"Perhaps you're starting to warm up to us?" Hikaru whispered, she felt a shiver go down her spine despite how warm it was within the room.

"J-just shut up….you two annoy me." She said as she pushed both their faces away, frowning at how reluctant she was to push them away, regardless they stood by each other with a smirk.

"Anyway, as a member of the host club you're required to wear the cosplay." They both said.

I quirked a brow "How?"

"You're flat chested as ever so no one will notice." Hikaru said offhandedly as he walked past her

"Yea I wouldn't worry we've got the perfect outfit, it's in the dressing room." Kaoru said, walking past her as well.

Her eyebrow twitched as she glared at their retreating backs, sighing she walked through the newly placed 'paradise' it took her what felt like forever but she finally found the dressing room and found what could only be described as a brown Indonesian sarong that would reach just under her knees with a white strap at the waist, underneath she'd wear harem pants that were a lighter brown along with sandals. Her top however was a dark brown sleeveless sort of halter neck crop top decorated with various gold, blue and white jewels that would likely be real. Once she placed all of those on she adorned herself with a series of bangles and two necklaces at different lengths to finish the look. She had to admit it looked pretty good and the twins were correct, her breasts were invisible she really did look like a dude….huh.

Turning from the mirror she pulled the curtain back and returned to the hosts as Tamaki clapped his hands excitedly.

"Alright everyone! Drinks and tables are set! It is time to welcome in the ladies! Get to your positions!" Tamaki cheered as we all made our way to the center-point at which the women would first see so we could 'welcome' them.

"Wow Aki-chan you look really good in that!" Honey compliment, Mori grunted in agreement from beside him.

I blinked in surprise but nodded "thanks."

She heard to sighs from either side of her "it's surprising how much of a man you can look like-" Hikaru started

"Yet still look so feminine huh?" Kaoru finished

She felt her eyebrow twitch again which was starting to become a habit "Just mind your own damn business." They both chuckled as the doors opened with multiple women coming in excitedly and chatting about the beauty and warmth of the 'tropical paradise'

"Welcome." We all chanted, some less enthusiastic than others (namely me.)

* * *

"What heartlessness….even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory exposed by my Balinese king outfit I'm no more than a slave before my goddess…I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." Tamaki said sweetly as the girls around his table swooned, I rolled my eyes as I poured more juice into their glasses (obviously going with the tropical theme), Haruhi was collecting the glasses of other guests as neither of us had appointments just yet.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention to you ladies, next week the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party." Tamaki added.

I blinked as I held my empty tray at my side "A party…?" I looked to Haruhi for confirmation but she only shrugged.

Another guest's voice caught our attention as we gazed over to where the twins were "What kind of party is it going to be? Is it going to be formal?" one asked

"Yes in-fact we've rented the schools largest hall." Hikaru said as he leant against his chair.

"It's the perfect place for dancing." Kaoru added

In an instant Hikaru was standing over Kaoru lifting his chin up gently "But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru…" he whispered

"Don't be upset Hikaru, I know exactly how you feel…" Kaoru whispered back as the two girls across from them squealed overexcitedly

' _I don't believe this….'_ I stared at them with a deadpan expression as they stayed in that 'loving' position, Hikaru glanced at me with a slight smirk "Like something you see Aki?" he asked, I felt a blush creep onto my face as I glared "Sorry not really into twincest." I said whilst walking away, I walked over to my table as I'd realised a few moments ago that it was almost time for an appointment, I sat down and crossed my legs out of habit, one arm leant against the chair. Not a moment later 3 ladies walked in excitedly and sat down.

I looked at them boredly, which as usual made them blush. It was odd but she had to admit it was kinda fun and actually nice that all she had to do was be herself, well to be perfectly honest she did put up a _little_ act. But regardless she always talked more to the people she knew better, for example the host club, to strangers though she was closed off like she was to her guests but they didn't seem to mind so in a way she was being herself…

"Hello Akira, it's so nice to see you dressed up!" one of them said as she stared shamelessly at her lower stomach to chest area, I held back a blush, I mean, it was kinda weird having girls compliment her and look at her _like that_ when she's actually a girl….

She shrugged "Not like I was forced to or anything…." She muttered, the girls giggled.

"So did you hear about the party?" another asked

I looked over at her "Yes."

The girls had excitement and hope rolling off in waves as they continued on "So will you go?"

"Dunno."

"I'd love to dance with you…." Another said with hearts in her eyes causing me to sweatdrop.

' _Geez it's just a dance…'_

"Do you even know _how_ to dance Aki?" said one all too familiar voice from her right.

"Because we could teach you." Said another from her left.

The girls across from her squealed as she looked left and right in annoyance "No thank you, I know perfectly well how to dance." _Lie_

"Oh?" the twins pressed as they got closer making her sweat. "Last we remember you never joined in on any dances at those business parties."

"Uhh…." She stumbled for words whilst both twins grinned, she huffed "I may be a bit rusty on my dancing skills but I certainly learnt them."

"This must've been in France then?" Kyoya said from out of nowhere she nodded as the girls got excited "You've been to France?!"

"Lived there for a few years." I said shortly

Both twins leaned on my shoulders "So how about it?" they asked

She looked at them questioningly and they just grinned "We'll bring your terrible dancing skills up to par~"

"Who said I was terrible…?" She muttered darkly as the twins rushed off back to their table with identical grins.

"So you're coming to the dance?" another asked again

I sighed "I'll probably have to." The girls cheered as I looked up boredly at the tropical trees hanging above with the small yellow butterflies flying overhead.

' _I might as well attend….in the name of business relations.'_

* * *

Club hours had pretty much officially ended and I was about ready to head home as I could see the sun setting through the big windows, unfortunately however we were to have a club meeting about the upcoming party.

I sat at the table tiredly (surprisingly everyone was back in uniform and the tropical setting had been removed entirely) I then glanced behind me in annoyance as Tamaki sat further away at a lone table slurping loudly at his ramen.

"Hey boss why don't you stop eating that commoners ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning." Hikaru said as he leant against the table with one arm.

"Does it really bother you that princess Kasugazaki has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru added, mirroring Hikaru's position.

"He shouldn't be surprised she's had the illness for a while now hasn't she?" Kyoya said from her right as he typed away at his laptop.

She blinked as across from her Haruhi voiced her thoughts "what illness?"

The twins appeared behind Kyoya "She's got the host hopping disease." Said Hikaru

"Aka, the never the same boy twice disease." Kaoru added.

"Huh…didn't know that was a thing…" I muttered as Kyoya continued "Usually our customers choose a favourite host and see them regularly however princess Kanako tends to change her favourites, on a regular basis."

Honey appeared beside Haruhi with Usa-chan in his arms "That's right! Cuz' before she chose you she was with Tama-chan"

I nodded, finally understanding as Haruhi looked unimpressed "Oh. So he's upset that I took her from him?"

In an instant Tamaki was at my left, hands slammed onto the table as he yelled "Shut up! I couldn't care less! Argh, I'm running out of patience!" he yelled and pointed at her "Haruhi! It's time you started dressing like a girl!" he declared.

"Huh?" Haruhi grunted, still looking unimpressed as I donned the same expression, turning to look at him with an arm resting on the back of the chair. "And what would that accomplish exactly?" I questioned

"I don't understand how you can be so popular when you yourself are a lady! No one in this entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!" Tamaki yelled in agitation, ignoring me. "I don't even understand how Akira does it! Especially with that rude and snappy attitude!"

"Hey!" I growled yet was ignored again as the twins appeared by his side "Yes, they both opted out of taking gym classes." Hikaru stated

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell." Kaoru said

As the twins appeared by my side again Tamaki quickly ran off and came back with a giant chest labelled 'Kings private property' causing me to quirk a brow as he dug through it.

"That's enough Haruhi, Akira, now you listen to daddy!" he yelled pulling out one big frame and one smaller frame.

"Daddy wants you both back to the way you were!" Tamaki yelled, on the left in the bigger golden frame was Haruhi from middle school with longer hair and on the right in a smaller silver frame held a picture of her in middle school when she was in France when her black hair was elbow length that was a mix of straight and spiky.

She blinked as Haruhi yelled at Tamaki about privacy, "How…did you get that?" I questioned

Tamaki suddenly had our frames on the wall as he cried, the other members gathered around them.

"It's not about how he got It it's more about _how_ you both changed so drastically." Hikaru said

"The more I look at these pictures the more amazed I am, how could these two possibly become that?" Kaoru asked as they all turned to her and Haruhi who now stood by the table.

I glanced at Haruhi silently telling her to speak first, she nodded "the day before school started one of the kids in my neighbourhood got some gum in my hair, it's a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so I decided to cut it all off, I didn't care if I looked like a dude ya know." Haruhi explained,

Tamaki continued to cry as he looked at her "AGHH A GIRL SHOULD NEVER REFER TO HERSELF AS A DUDE! MAMA! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again…" he said as he pulled out a handkerchief and sunk to the floor.

' _Mama? Really?'_

"I'm sorry but who is mama?" Kaoru asked Kyoya

"Based on club position I assume it's me." Kyoya answered making me snort.

"Look I don't see what you're crying about, working as a host I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy." Haruhi said with her knuckles on her hips.

"Aki-chan! You didn't tell us why you cut your hair?" Honey said from beside Mori and the twins, now the attention was all turned onto me as I stood with my arms crossed casually.

"Just cuz." I replied

"Surely there's more to it than that?" Hikaru pried

I held back a sigh as I scowled at him "Look I might tell you guys one day but today isn't that day."

"I don't see how a story about cutting your hair short is personal…" Kaoru said, both the twins glanced at each other with a shrug before letting it go.

I glanced at the ground, I didn't really want to admit that I cut my hair for multiple reasons that somewhat contradicted, one was to rebel against her parents' wishes of 'if born a lady be a lady' yet the second was to cut her hair to be somewhat seen as a boy, afterall they mainly wanted sons to be the heirs to the company (not that women couldn't be) but they got stuck with 3 children 2 of which being girls, well, more like 2 now.

"Hate to change the subject but Haruhi do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Hikaru stated.

Haurhi began to sweat nervously "No…but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota…right? I'm not interested in going to events so if I could be excused…" she trailed off

"Count me in on that one…" I muttered

Tamaki abruptly stopped crying and stood seriously "definitely not, a refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in _one week_ you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl!" Tamaki stated pointing at her as Haruhi appeared more nervous than before.

I looked up hopefully "So does that mean I don't have to go?"

"If you attend this party I will make sure to contact your parents informing them of how well the business relationships are going, not to mention knocking off 100 of Haruhi's debt." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses.

I scowled as I thought of the offer, informing her parents of her surprising 'success' would be good….he also knew she was becoming good friends with Haruhi and even though it was only 100 it was still a good amount….

"Fine." She grumbled.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

"Quick, quick slow, quick, quick slow." Hikaru said with a grin, mimicking the princess from across the room who was teaching Haruhi how to dance.

I felt my eyebrow twitch "You idiot, I _know_ how to dance."

Hikaru suddenly leaned in close "Ah yes that may be true but you don't know how to _lead_ now do you? After all you'd likely have played the role of the lady when dancing before…am I wrong?"

"No…" she grumbled, to be honest she didn't even think about the roles in dancing. It completely slipped her mind.

"Even though I'm a bit taller than you, you can still lead." He said with a smirk as he adjusted her arms, her left intertwining with his making her blush, and the left she placed on his upper back near his right arm, he placed his hand on her upper arm. They both began to dance slowly so she could get used to the rhythm of leading, Hikaru grinned before speaking "In case you didn't know during the waltz the one leading usually places their hand on the others back and very rarely on their arm however it does happen occasionally. And the one being lead may place their hand on the others back or upper arm." I simply nodded, too focused on my feet and getting the moves right to respond, it's not that she was particularly enjoying this, although she didn't _hate_ the close proximity to one of the twins she didn't particularly want to trip and fall, especially at the party.

"You've really changed since moving to France haven't ya?" Hikaru said casually with a grin causing my gaze to snap up in confusion.

"What do you-"she began before low and behold, she tripped. Not expecting the sudden push Hikaru was taken by surprise as she fell on him, them both crashing to the ground.

Silence engulfed them, I felt a dark blush creeping on my face as I stared down at Hikaru, I hate myself for marvelling at how beautiful he was, especially his wide amber eyes….  
she blinked in shock as her blush deepened "u-uh i-I'm sorry…" she said getting up quickly and holding a hand out to Hikaru who took it silently, a blush visible on his own cheeks. They both remained silent until Kaoru came up with a light smile "I think it's my turn." He stated, Hikaru simply nodded and went off to a nearby chair to observe.

I laughed nervously as we got into position "Thanks Kaoru." He looked at me in surprise for a moment before smiling "I often forget that you can tell the difference between us, it's been so long."

I nodded "it definitely has….it seems you two made quite a few friends now compared to middle school, it's good to see." I said with a smile

"It was only because of Tamaki's persistence…" Kaoru said somewhat exasperatedly before a fond smile crossed his face "We got him to play our game in middle school, he had a month and always guessed and even when we got bored and stopped the game he kept playing, even barging into our class to try and tell us apart….when he actually got it right he said the exact same thing you said when we asked his reasoning."

I chuckled "intuition."

He nodded "it was frustrating to hear that again as we don't usually count that as a 'proper' reason."

"I guess there isn't a better way to describe it….I could list off countless differences between you and Hikaru, both in personality and appearance." I stated, after all she felt like she owed them that much after her answer all those years ago was a simple word.

Kaoru smiled gently at her "I see…" at that point the music stopped and they let go of each other, Kaoru's grin was back in an instant as he patted her head "Seems like you've mastered the art of being a man in the waltz~" she swatted his hand away with a grin of her own.

"AH!" we turned to see Haruhi on top of Kanako; I blushed as I remembered the same happening to me.

"U-uh I'm so sorry Miss Kasugazaki!" Haruhi apologized, I noticed Hikaru come join my side as Kaoru was on my left we all watched the scene before us as Kanako laced her hands around Haruhi's neck and pulled her forward.

"It's okay Haruhi…" she answered.

"Why so gloomy boss?" The twins said as they made their way to Tamaki, my attention turned from Haruhi who was helping Kanako up, to Tamaki who sat gloomily on the windowsill. I walked forward and joined the twins as they continued.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with." Hikaru said with a sly grin as he looked at Kaoru who bore an identical expression.

"I think you may be right but he's way too tall to stand in as a woman." Kaoru stated

"How tall is he anyway?" I asked to no one in particular

"6'0" to be exact." Said Kyoya who randomly appeared beside me causing me to jump in surprise.

"Of course _you_ would know that…" I mumbled

* * *

"Hello! I'm here with the new teacups you ordered." A voice said as the door opened, I glanced up from my seat at the couch with honey, club hours were basically over and the only guest left was Kanako who sat at the table speaking with Haruhi.

"Ah, thank you very much. Every item you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed." Kyoya said to the man who just entered.

"Well, that's good to hear." The man replied

I leant down next to honey who was eating probably his 5th cake "Honey-senpai who's that?" I asked quietly

"You don't know? That's Toru Suzushima!" Honey replied after finished his cake with a grin, I nodded and continued to listen to the conversation, despite being from a big company she wasn't all too familiar with many companies because unlike her family she took very little interest in such things.

"So do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked

"No. I'm just a regular student, can't you tell by the uniform?" Toru replied.

She heard Kanako chuckle drawing her attention toward her "oh Haruhi, you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing. After all he doesn't really look like an heir to a first class company."

"..First class company…?" Haruhi questioned

"His family's business, the Suzushima trading company deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country." Kyoya explained

"Wow…" Haruhi breathed.

"So whenever something exceptional comes in we've asked him to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china, don't you Suzushima?" Kyoya stated

I blinked, noticing the way he looked sadly and longingly at Kanako who turned away, she quirked a brow at the display before muttering "well that explains where all the tea sets come from…."

Toru turned his gaze back to Kyoya in surprise "You think? I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you."

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyoya questioned

"Yes I am, well, I'd better go now…" Toru said as he left.

I stared at the door for a few moments before setting my uneaten cake down by my tea; I stood up and made my way to the table as Tamaki stood by Kanako.

"So are you enjoying the host club?" he asked, Haruhi who held the box full of tea sets approached.

"I get the feeling that you and that guy are kinda close." She said, I stopped beside Haruhi, intrigued by Kanako's reaction as her head snapped back in surprise before bolting out of her chair.

"D-don't be ridiculous! W-we hardly know each other! What makes you say that Haruhi? Now if you'll please excuse me, take care." She said with her voice wobbly and face flushed as she rushed out the room.

Not a moment later Honey latched onto Haruhi's back giving her a fright "Haru-chan~ Guess what? They do know each other! Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancé!"

"Fiancé…?" I questioned, glancing at Honey as Tamaki crossed his arms "Kyoya, how long have you known about this?" he asked.

"About the two of them being engaged?" he questioned rhetorically as he opened the folder seemingly always with him, he continued "Well as you know I conduct general searches on all of our customers, the two of them were childhood friends. It seems that their engagement was arranged by their parents, I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it."

"I see…" Tamaki mumbled

"Toru Suzushima, outstanding grades, fair social status, he's ordinary looking but he's reliable, if I had to fault him for anything." Kyoya explained

The twins appeared behind him, eager to add their input "He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru said

"And he's faint hearted." Kaoru added

"So in other words, he's boring." Kyoya stated, shutting his folder.

I sweatdropped, their wording was a bit harsh but nevertheless it'd likely be true…

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey questioned from atop Mori's head.

"Yea." Mori agreed

"Alright everyone, we'll have to work on our strategy." Tamaki said, stepping forward.

"Which one?" we all asked

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host club to make every girl happy!" Tamaki announced

"Elite…?" I questioned

' _Either way this can't be good…'_

* * *

 **-One Week Later-**

"It is so good to see you tonight my little lambs, the Ouran host club would like to bid you, welcome." Tamaki said with a bow as the chandelier lights turned on exactly on cue and ballroom music played.

The many women before us just down the steps clapped excitedly as we all bowed, Kyoya continued "As always ladies the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your hearts content, based on her dancing skills one lucky lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good luck to you….my darlings." Tamaki said with a wink, many of the girls in the crowd had hearts in their eyes, she was even pretty sure one fainted.

I sighed as I felt my eyebrow twitch _'you've gotta be kidding me…'_ I thought in disbelief as I briefly adjusted my black tie, she was glad she didn't have to dress in anything outlandish as she simply wore a white button up underneath her deep blue blazer, it wasn't navy unlike Mori's one but it was at best a royal blue colour with matching dress pants.

"Haruhi show some enthusiasm!" The twins scolded, drawing her attention to Haruhi who seemed to be in shock.

"Well excuse me you guys I'm sorry, I'm not used to this sort of thing, I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighbourhood park…." Haruhi replied

"I don't know if you could really consider that a party or not, well since you're already here you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread." Kyoya informed her.

"I think I've been to enough business parties to know what I'm doing." I said boredly as I placed my hands in my pockets.

The two twins appeared beside her, their arms over her shoulders "That might be true but there's a difference-" Hikaru began

"This is a host club party meaning-" Kaoru continued

"You're supposed to have fun and of course entertain the ladies." They said simultaneously

"Definitely not building business relationships then." I said with a nod as Haruhi looked up in surprise

"A spread? With fancy tuna…?" she questioned silently making every host stop dead.

"Fancy….Tuna?!" all the other hosts muttered in disbelief, Tamaki flipped over the banister from above and landed by us, the twins immediately cuddled Haruhi who's face turned as red as a tomato whilst Mori, Honey and I watched on as Tamaki ordered Kyoya who already whipped out his phone "Get some fancy tuna here right now!"

Kyoya dialled a number "add some deluxe sushi."

I stared at Haruhi sympathetically as the twins hugged her and cooed at her "Oh you poor little dear, aww."

I sighed "Alright guys. It's about time we went down to dance with the ladies." I said impatiently.

"I thought you weren't excited for the party?" the twins questioned

"If anything I'd say you were jealous." Kyoya stated as he placed his phone back into his pocket.

I spluttered "Jealous? Of what?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses "Now I don't really need to explain it, do I?" I glared back at him knowing full well what he meant.

I crossed my arms with a huff " _I_ was just trying to save Haruhi from the twins."

"What do you mean _save_?" they grumbled

"Oh Tamaki! Could I dance with you?" A young lady called, catching our attention.

Tamaki strolled before her and grabbed her chin softly "But of course, after all it is the host clubs job to make every young maiden happy." The girl swooned and they began to dance.

"Guess that's our cue." Haruhi said, shortly after we all descended the stairs. I walked down leisurely with my hands in my pockets as I glanced around and saw one of my regulars, Maiko, approaching shyly.

"H-hello A-akira….may I dance with you?" she asked

I sighed "I guess." I said, taking her hand and leading her to the center of the room as I placed my hand on her back.

She looked to the floor before timidly looking into my eyes "So have you been to many dances…?" she asked

"Not like this no." I answered

"How were they like?" she asked curiously

"Business parties, if there was dancing the conversations were purely business. However when I was in France there were a few dances I had to attend." I replied

She nodded "I see, France….was it nice..?" she asked

I gazed past her in thought for a moment, my eyes landing on the twins who were dancing with two women across the room "It was beautiful; they were not wrong when they say it is a romantic place. However I prefer Japan any-day."

"Wow…" her voice brought my eyes back to her to see she had stars in her eyes making me blink in confusion.

"What?" I asked bluntly, she giggled in response.

"It's nice to see you speak so fondly…" she replied, I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder to see Mori behind me.

"It's time." He said, I nodded and turned back to Maiko, I let go of her and kissed her knuckles somewhat awkwardly "I'm sorry, I must end this dance. It was a pleasure speaking with you." I said as I stepped back.

"A-ah no! that's okay! Thank you for your time!" she said quickly with a bow. I nodded to her and walked into the changing room where the others aside from Tamaki were waiting.

"Took your time." The twins stated as I approached making me roll my eyes.

"A little accident toward the end of the night would be quite thrilling." Kyoya started as he looked at his watch "And remember Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax, Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall." Kyoya explained as Haruhi stepped out, wearing a pink dress with spaghetti straps and a wig that looked almost exactly like her old hair.

She seated herself on the chair whilst the twins did her makeup (which was interesting to see) "I see you boys have learnt a lot from your mother…" I muttered as Honey jumped around happily.

"You have to ask him how he feels okay?" Honey said as he watched the makeup being applied.

"Uhh we know this is the boss' strategy but it's kind of unsettling." The twins said, I hummed in agreement just as Tamaki burst through the door.

"Gentlemen, here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for-" Tamaki abruptly stopped speaking to stare at Haruhi in shock as she stood up.

The twins looked over proudly "So what do ya think?"

I held back a snort as Haruhi walked somewhat robotically past all of us to the door "My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes." She grumbled as she continued to walk down the hall.

"Good luck Haruhi~!" The twins called to her as she disappeared down the hall, still struggling to walk.

I chuckled at Haruhi's obvious lack of experience in walking in heels just as Tamaki mumbled from beside me "She's so pretty~" I looked at him with a quirked brow, I was surprised he hadn't declared his feelings for her yet considering it was obvious he liked her, however I'd bet any day that he wasn't even _aware_ of his feelings for her.

"Now all that's left is for us to return to the ballroom to entertain our guests until the climax of the party." Kyoya stated as we all began to exit the dressing room. "Tamaki remember you need to find Miss Kasugazaki." He added

Tamaki nodded and walked off as the rest of us made our way back to the ballroom  
"Do you think the plan will work Kyo-chan?" Honey asked as we neared the ballroom doors.

"Of course, Tamaki may be an idiot but he is certainly good at bringing people together." Kyoya replied as he opened the ballroom doors.

"Oh great, more dancing…" I grumbled, the twins patted my shoulders whilst they walked past "Oh stop complaining, it isn't for very long anyway." The twins responded as we all made our way into the brightly lit room.

I grew more tired and irritated as the night went on, she wasn't sure if she was glad or annoyed that despite how snappy and curt she got with the ladies she danced with would only laugh or blush, finally after what seemed like an eternity they were all called to make their way outside.

Excusing herself from the lady she was dancing with she joined the other hosts out the front and stood in front of the twins who were both eating bananas for some reason.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities, the last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for, this couple." Tamaki announced loudly to the rest of the guests. Just down below Kanako and Toru stood somewhat shocked but soon began to dance.

"Ah, may this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki said cheerfully.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru said into a microphone, holding a banana peel in the other hand.

"Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki." Kaoru said into his own microphone, a banana peel in his own hand.

"And for her reward a kiss on the cheek from the king!" Hikaru started, his banana peel missing

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Kaoru finished, his banana peel also missing.

Tamaki and Haruhi both looked shocked, Tamaki more so upset as the twins looked on innocently.

"Kyoya _did_ say that that an accident toward the end of the night might make the night more thrilling for everyone." The twins said casually.

"I don't see how this is an 'accident'." I said boredly

The twins looked at me innocently "Oh the 'accident' hasn't occurred yet." They said, making me quirk a brow.

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi said stubbornly.

"If you do it we'll cut your debt by one third." Kyoya added as he continued to scribble down things on his clipboard.

"Well it is just a peck on the cheek…" Haruhi muttered as she began to walk down the steps, Kanako approaching as well.

"Hey you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss do you?" Honey asked innocently

"What?!" Tamaki said in shock.

"It's just on the cheek Tamaki calm d-" I began before seeing him leap off toward her.

"Wait Haruhi-!" he yelled as he ran down the steps and coincidentally slipped on a banana peel pushing her forward and causing her to kiss Kanako, many of the girls screamed in delight as the hosts watched on.

I sighed "right….accident…" the twins rested their hands on my shoulders and both gave me a thumbs up with identical grins.

' _These two knuckle-heads….they're gonna be the death of me'_

* * *

 **Okay T^T I should probably stop writing now, I'm exhausted yet thoroughly satisfied, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review and inform me if you liked the fluff (if you can even call it that) just call it the actual first 'step' into the romance genre for the story.**

 **I'm astounded by how many mistakes I made within this chapter whilst editing (as I always like to carefully read through it) and once again spelling things wrong like 'que' instead of 'cue'…**

 **2018 edit: I'm aware that i've changed point of view multiple times in this chapter let alone story (going from 'I' to 'She') and I apologise for that. I genuinely don't have time to fix it though, one day hopefully.**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Physical Exam

**Hey guys sorry for taking a bit of time to update this one, I've been pretty busy with school lately and then I also had to work up the motivation to write. I honestly can't say when the next chapters will be up, I think the only reason I was able to finish writing this one was because it was mostly finished!**

 **Also updating you all that now on my profile I also have an Author status section at the top to tell you whether I'm active or not (I still have the notes at the bottom) and then of course the usual fanfiction status to keep you all updated on the specific story whether it be the number of chapters, if the story is on a hiatus, or if there's a chapter in the making! If you guys ever wonder when I'm gonna update go check my profile!**

 **Answers and thanks to the reviewers are at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran but I do own my Oc's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

She sat contently on the grass as she stared up at the cherry blossom trees with their petals gently falling to the ground around her, technically it was still club hours but she couldn't help but admire the beautiful sight as the club had set itself up outside to admire the beautiful scenery, she herself was dressed in a dark orange kimono with a dark red sash, she along with Mori, Honey and Haruhi were in kimono's whilst Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya and Tamaki were all in waiter sort of uniforms.

She smiled softly at the cherry blossoms that brushed past her face in the gentle breeze, not a moment later she heard a chorus of squeals causing her to look to her right, she looked questioningly at the girls who only squealed more.

"Oh my gosh I can't take it!"  
"I can barely handle it!"  
"So hot~!"

They continued to squeal hurting her ears as she sighed and stood up, walking over to a table she looked back at them "Sit." She growled, they simply giggled before rushing over to the table, she leisurely poured them tea as they continued to ask her pointless questions.

"All beauty is fleeting, just take a look at these cherry blossoms, you'll never be able to see them this vibrant again." Kyoya said smoothly from a table nearby where the Hitachiin's were doing their twincest act, she couldn't help but snort loudly.

"And that's why, I've compiled this picture book that contains photos that captures the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well, and if you ladies are interested in collecting all 5 of them I'll discount the full set for you." Kyoya explained.

She froze before turning rigidly to him, her guests rushed past her asking excitedly for one picture book of her.

" _Kyoya-senpai_ …." she growled as she stalked up to him, he turned to her with a small smile "Ah Akira, what could possibly be the problem?"

She felt her eyebrow twitch furiously _'This guy I swear'_

"Well now we know how the club makes extra money." The twins remarked from behind her.

"But I have to wonder…" Hikaru pondered, looking at his brother

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru questioned.

She shrugged "Probably whilst we're hosting, after all he's usually calculating stuff on his laptop or doing background checks. I'm sure he'd have time to take pictures whilst we don't notice since he doesn't host much." she explained as she turned to them with her arms crossed.

They blinked at her for a moment before walking to her side and leaning their arms on her shoulders "That was a long sentence, you feeling alright today?" The twins questioned, she rolled her eyes.

"I have a mouth I might as well use it-" she cut herself off realising the mistake till it was too late, the twins smirked at each other before leaning in.

Hikaru lifted her chin up and appeared mere inches from her face, the devilish smirk still on his features as he leaned further in "You're right, it'd be a shame for it to go to waste~"

She felt as if her face went tomato red at the comment, not a moment later there was a chuckle and she felt a hand stroke the side of her face, gently turning her head left where Kaoru was "We can help you use it more~" he whispered.

She heard squeals from behind, causing her to go more red and push their faces away, she breathed in deeply, trying to calm her heart rate _'They're just teasing me and doing it as hosts you gotta remember that.'_ she thought firmly, nodding to herself she looked at the two twins in front of her who bore identical smirks as she looked at them unimpressed.

' _They're just teasing….just being hosts…right?'_

* * *

She approached Haruhi, seeing her enjoying the cherry blossoms as well, she gave her a small smile.

"Hey."

Haruhi glanced over at her "oh hey Akira, don't you have any guests?"

She shook her head "Not at the moment."

"Haruhi, Akira. How are you two doing? Are you having a good time?" Tamaki said from behind them.

"Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi said in surprise as we both turned to face him.

"The flower viewing reception is going over quite well, hmm but even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring." Tamaki said with his usual sparkles surrounding him.

' _I shouldn't be getting used to this…..'_ she thought helplessly

"Oh _wow_ senpai. You're blooming in more ways than one." Haruhi muttered.

"Couldn't agree more…" she grumbled.

Tamaki pointed triumphantly at Haruhi "You noticed! Yes, today my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom~ I bet you'll fall for me soon Haruhi~" Tamaki said joyfully with a wink.

"He's really something else isn't he…" she deadpanned before blinking in confusion as she felt an arm drape itself around her neck, gently pulling her to someone's chest. She saw Haruhi in the same predicament making her sigh.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. What do you two want?" she asked, looking up at Hikaru, then to Kaoru who stood behind Haruhi.

"Have you two decided your elective courses for this term?" The twins asked, Kaoru holding some papers in front of us.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru asked

She nodded "Doesn't sound bad…"

"That's because you already speak French Akira." Hikaru said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well on the brightside I could help you two?" she said quietly, uncertain of the idea.

"We'll keep that in mind." The twins said before Haruhi sighed.

"I dunno…." She muttered hesitantly

"I think the 4 of us should take it together, it makes perfect sense." Hikaru continued

"We are in the same class" the twins said, giving Tamaki an evil look who immediately crouched by a tree in gloom.

She heaved a sigh as she frowned at the twins "You're never gonna stop teasing him are you?"

"Nope~" they said cheerfully, the four of us glanced at Tamaki who began to speak.

"Say…Mummy dear?" Tamaki asked silently

"What is it now, Daddy?" Kyoya replied, she held back a snort as she watched the scene unfold.

"I have a new theory, I mean. It's just my hypothesis, but is seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi and Akira than I get to here at the club! This gives them a chance to get close to them and if that happens…." Tamaki ranted before Kyoya cut him off.

"Tamaki, you just now realised that?" Kyoya stated, placing his clipboard by his side.

She felt her eyebrow twitch "is he really that stupid?" she questioned quietly as Tamaki looked like he'd been struck by lightning.

"He has his moments." The twins replied, she blinked as she felt Hikaru rest his head on hers, his arm still around her. She fought back a blush as she saw Kyoya pull out a chart board out of nowhere, continuing his explanation.

"According to my research, in a single day the twins spend roughly 9 hours of class time with both Haruhi and Akira. Meanwhile your contact with them is limited to a couple of hours of club activity. In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's and Akira's life amounts to each day as no more than a mere 3%-" Kyoya explained.

Tamaki screeched, covering his ears "AGGHH I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

She quirked a brow as Tamaki rushed over to her and Haruhi and pushed the twins aside, placing his hands on their shoulders desperately "Listen to me Haruhi, Akira! I want you both to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!" Tamaki cried.

"Hey who're you calling shady!" Hikaru yelled

"Yea! Take a good look at yourself boss!" Kaoru added

"Yes..that's it! Alright then…we can't go on hiding the fact that either of you are girls for any longer! All daddy wants is for you two to go back to the girls you used to be…for you to surround yourself with girlfriends AND START LIVING A WHOLESOME LIFE!" Tamaki wailed as he shook Haruhi back and forth.

"Tch. No thanks ' _dad'_ " She grumbled sarcastically as he continued to sob.

To her left the twins sighed "You don't have to rush things, they're going to be found out soon enough." Hikaru stated

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru explained

She blinked "Physical exams?"

"That's right I forgot all about it." Kyoya said thoughtfully

"Then that means…there's no doubt, they're gonna know…that I'm really a girl." Haruhi stated.

"Damn, same here I guess." She groaned

- **timeskip-**

She scowled as she watched Tamaki, clearly immersed in some daydream. She was willing to bet it was about Haruhi.

"He must be having a great daydream!" Honey grinned

"He's kinda creeping me out…" Hikaru said from beside her.

"I second that." She added

"Envious Hikaru? This is all part of my strategy! Whilst you've wasted time blinded by your jealousy I've foreseen the outcome of this charade! Ah, this anime is obviously a romantic school comedy~ Haruhi and I are the main characters! So that means we are love interests!" Tamaki declared.

' _Definitely about Haruhi…'_ she thought with a slight nod of her head.

"Yea then what are we?" The twins asked unamused.

"You boys, are the homosexual supporting cast!" Tamaki said, drawing a line separating us. "So please make sure that you don't step across this line." He added

"You've gotta be kidding." The twins muttered

She blinked "Okay then what am I? Last I checked I was the main character of _this_ story thanks."

Tamaki laughed "Oh I'm sure you're still supporting cast~ only you're stuck in a love triangle with the twins." He said with a wave of his hand.

"What?!" I growled

Hikaru sighed from beside me "Hey, listen boss."

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru said from my other side.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan and Aki-chan are actually girls, then they won't be able to be in the host club anymore!" Honey elaborated.

Tamaki stared at us in shock, she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance "You're just realising that now?"

"But if either of them started wearing girls clothes I'd bet they'd be even cuter than they are now!" Honey declared, glancing up at me.

"Thanks but, not on your life." she grumbled, placing her hands in her pockets.

"Both of them dressed like regular girls when they were in middle-school right? Both must've been pretty popular with the boys." Hikaru stated

"Yea, according to my investigative report someone would declare their undying love to Haruhi at least once a month, and to Akira at least every one to two months." Kyoya explained

She blinked "Really? I don't recall any of that…." She muttered as Kaoru continued

"Oh so I see, the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to Haruhi."

"But we'd be able to because we're in class with both Haruhi and Akira all day long." Hikaru added.

"No way…." Tamaki sobbed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

The door suddenly creaked open, Haruhi stepping in quickly "Hey guys, sorry I'm so late." She apologised

"Don't worry Haruhi we're determined to keep your secret! No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams! So please, promise you'll stay our clubs secret beloved princess!" Tamaki cried, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"What about me?" She muttered, the twins leaned on her shoulders lightly in response "Yea but you actually wanna stay a guy, Haruhi doesn't mind either way." Hikaru started

"Yea and we all know the boss is in love with Haruhi, even though he'd never admit it." Kaoru finished.

She nodded "True enough."

Haruhi only blinked at Tamaki before responding "sure."

"You know what? I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with them." Hikaru said, looking to Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded "Then that settles it."

She grumbled as she looked at the white board that Tamaki pulled out titled "Operation conceal Haruhi's and Akira's gender also named: 'Operation I swear Haruhi and Akira are boys!' is underway!"

All the host club boys stood tall and attentive (aside from Kyoya who continued to write in his folder) Akira simply stood back in disbelief of how serious they became yet how ridiculous the situation was.

"Listen up squad members. At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in formation A, and then, wait for your orders." Tamaki explained.

The twins saluted him whilst Honey clapped at the 'brilliant' plan, she sighed from next to Haruhi who only stared blankly for a moment before she clapped her hands together in realisation.

"I got it." She said.

Akira cocked her head to the side "Huh?"

"You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt!" she concluded and began to calculate her balance.

She sweatdropped "You know Haruhi I think that your debt is a _very_ small portion of it now…." She muttered however she continued to calculate before laughing.

The twins looked to Tamaki in panic "Do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!"

"Ugh, why did we have to get stuck with such a difficult person…" Tamaki muttered before walking up to her and pointing accusingly "Are you saying that you hate being a host?! That you hate this club?!" he yelled.

Haruhi pondered for a moment, a finger placed on her chin. "To be honest I'd have to say yes." She replied.

She winced "Ouch…."

In an instant Tamaki disappeared into a corner, dark clouds of gloom looming over him.

"I mean you guys aren't bad but if it gets out that I'm a girl there's nothing I can do ya know?" She said with a laugh.

She joined the twins "So you guys gonna do anything about that?" she asked as she pointed at Haruhi

They both sighed "she doesn't seem to care one way or the other." Hikaru stated.

"Before we do anything else we have to find a way to motivate her." Kaoru explained.

"But how?" she asked curiously

"Fancy Tuna." Mori suddenly muttered causing Haruhi to freeze, she blinked in recognition, every host club member catching on.

"Oh that's _right_ you didn't get the chance to eat any during last chapter's party, did you?" Tamaki said with a grin

"Did you hear that? She's never eaten fancy tuna before...isn't that awful?" Hikaru said with an evil grin

"Wow, talk about a difficult childhood…" Kaoru replied mirroring Hikaru's expression

"Imagine all the fancy tuna and delicious foods she would miss out on if she wasn't in the host club…" Akira said sorrowfully

"If only Haru-chan could stay in the host club she could have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants!" Honey said sadly to usa-chan

Haruhi laughed nervously "What're you talking about? Don't be silly! Just because I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna…" she ranted before pausing "Am I really gonna get to try it…?" she questioned hopefully. The other hosts cheered at her sign of agreement, she couldn't help but smile and wonder what on earth would happen during the physical exams tomorrow….

* * *

She walked alongside the twins and Haruhi as they made their way to the clinic for the physical exam.

"So what's the deal with this formation A thing you guys were talking about? What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran anyway?" Haruhi asked.

She nodded "Yea I've been wondering that myself."

"It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school." Hikaru replied

"Yea, why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Kaoru added.

She blinked, she honestly thought it'd be different because it was _Ouran_ of all places but she guessed she was wrong.

"Heh, you're right I didn't think about it that way." Haruhi said, turning the handle of the door to the school infirmary #1.

She blinked rapidly as Haruhi opened the door, on left and right were lines of nurses and doctors "Welcome students!" they said causing her to sweat.

"You know even this is bit more than a 'physical exam' for me and I'm rich…" She muttered

"W-what is a-all this?" Haruhi questioned

"Just another physical exam." Hikaru stated, walking past us.

"The usual." Kaoru said, following Hikaru.

"The usual?" Haruhi muttered as she followed Akira inside.

"A little extravagant compared to what I'm used to but it is Ouran." She said with a sigh

"Damn rich people…." Haruhi muttered from beside her.

She watched as the twins followed two nurses to get their height measured just as two nurses approached them.

"Mr Fujioka? Mr. Fujikawa? We're your nurses for the physical exams this afternoon." One of the nurses explained before they grabbed their hands "please come this way." The other said, guiding them through the hall.

' _What about the clubs plan?'_ she thought in annoyance just as Haruhi stopped, she turned back to look at her and followed her gaze and stopped too.

"Honey-senpai? Mori-Senpai?" Haruhi questioned "they're so obvious…" Akira muttered from beside her.

Kyoya approached us, briefly dismissing the nurses from before "I've got those two for backup just in case something happens." He explained

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi asked

"They're just helping to set the mood, disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission." Kyoya replied

"Oh you've gotta be kidding." She said as she continued to stare at the unconvincing disguises.

She zoned out as Kyoya explained to Haruhi about rich families and the formalities of the physical exam, she couldn't help but wonder how on earth they were gonna get through the physical exam without being found out _at all_ by the dozens of girls, after all whenever it is a hosts turn for chest measurements they would crowd around to see any of the hosts come out shirtless with it being seen as a 'once in a lifetime opportunity'.

She turned back to see Haruhi had gone and a man bump into Kyoya, the doctor turned around "Uh- I'm terribly sorry." He said before dashing off.

"No problem…" Kyoya replied, she walked up to Kyoya who stared after the doctor.

"Ya know he doesn't look like he's from around here?" she said from beside him.

"Hmm, probably not but he shouldn't be of any concern." Kyoya stated before a nurses voice caught her attention and many squealing girls.

"Hitachiin brothers, would you please come with me, we're ready to do your chest measurements. You can use the curtain behind this area to undress." One nurse said, many of the surrounding girls waited in anticipation as the two twins smirked.

"Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru said, taking off his white dress shirt.

"We're not shy, who needs a curtain." Kaoru said with a chuckle, unbuttoning his shirt too.

The moment their shirts were off the girls began to squeal and cheer uncontrollably "As you can see physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies." Kyoya explained

She sighed, yes they were most definitely hot but she wasn't about to squeal along with them, thankfully she managed to hold back her blush considering they weren't anywhere near her.

"I won't allow it, it's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"What're you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home…I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body…" Kaoru trailed off.

She felt her eyebrow twitch as an embarrassed blush made its way to her face "W-well…that escalated….a little too quickly…." She muttered

"You might as well enjoy it Akira." Kyoya said whilst writing in his folder.

She scowled at him "no thanks I'm good." Before looking around in confusion "Where'd Haruhi go?" She asked

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, in a somewhat evil manner "Phase 1 of the plan of course."

She sweatdropped "Should I be scared?"

He chuckled "not at all."

She shook her head and stifled a sigh as she looked over to where a new group of girls had formed "Mr. Fujioka? It's time for us to take your chest measurements. Once you've finished disrobing could you please come with me?" said the nurse by the curtain.

' _Oh man this can't be good…'_ she thought as the twins joined her side, still shirtless.

She stared in anticipation, not like the other girls to see Haruhi's chest but to see how the hell this would play out…

"Yes, I'm Haruhi…Fujioka." She watched in disbelief as Tamaki wearing a brown wig pulled back the curtain.

"Are you serious?" she muttered. This couldn't be the plan…

"Wait…that's Tamaki…" one girl in the crowd muttered, a flow of murmurs of disbelief and confusion went through the crowd causing Tamaki's face to morph into shock as his plan failed.

From beside her the twins burst out laughing causing Tamaki to look at them angrily as they laughed "I can't believe he actually did it!" Hikaru laughed

"They recognized him! I told you they'd see through it!" Kaoru sniggered.

Tamaki angrily chucked the wig to the ground and grabbed Hikaru furiously "You jerks! You said there was no way that they'd be able to tell it was me!" Tamaki yelled at him

Hikaru held his hands up in defence still wearing a grin "it's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast." He replied

"The price of being an idiot…" She muttered as she watched Tamaki hesitantly go to Haruhi from behind the curtain before being dismissed quickly by Haruhi's anger.

Kyoya soon motioned for her to follow him as we made our way to Haruhi, he gently tapped her shoulder making her look up at him "Haruhi? Ready? I went ahead and set up a separate room for you and Akira, a special boys clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy." Kyoya explained

"Ooh so that's the plan." She nodded as the other club members aside from Tamaki (who was busy fading away in the hallway) all peered in.

"It turns out that the doctors today are all on staff at one of Kyoya-senpai's families hospitals." Hikaru explained, the twins shrugged as Kaoru continued "Would've been nice if he'd said something to us earlier."

Kyoya simply smiled "I had to get my revenge too, I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm supporting cast. Homosexual or otherwise."

"Nah you're pretty close to supporting cast…" she muttered as they made their way to the special boys' clinc.

"I'm sorry what was that Akira?" Kyoya asked with a knowing smile

She began to sweat "Ah! Nothing of course!" she said with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head.

Kyoya motioned to a door with a sign saying 'Special Boys' clinic'  
"Well here it is, it shouldn't take long." He said before walking back off to the infirmary.

Haruhi nodded to her before knocking on the door, hearing a 'come in' they both walked in to see a female doctor sitting in a desk across the room.

"Hello Mr. Fujioka, Mr. Fujikawa. I've been made aware of your situation, if you two wouldn't mind, please disrobe over there." The doctor motioned to behind a curtain.

Akira and Haruhi nodded and walked behind the curtain and began to disrobe, she sighed "hopefully this doesn't take long…"

Haruhi smiled "I'm sure it won't." she said, taking off her white shirt, revealing her camisole.

She unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her in her black bra (not that she really needed one anyway…)

She carelessly dropped her shirt to the floor but stopped dead as she heard the curtain being opened and closed, she turned around to see the strange doctor from before turn around to see them in panic.

He rushed forward and placed a hand over their mouths "No! it's not what you think!" he said hurriedly

She glared at him ready to kick before she heard Tamaki's voice "TAMA-CHAN KICK!" he yelled before kicking the man in the face.

She blinked in confusion as she soon felt another shirt being placed over her shoulders, she looked back to see Hikaru and Kaoru both standing by her side, Hikaru having given her the shirt.

"One, good looks that attract the public eye." The twins said

"Two, more wealth than you could imagine." Kyoya recited

"Three, chivalry that will never be able to overlook…" Mori stated

"The hideous wickedness of this world." Honey continued seriously

"That's what makes up the Ouran host club!" Tamaki finished, placing his own shirt on Haruhi's head.

"We're here, watch out!" the other members coursed. She blinked in confusion "I didn't know we had a motto of sorts…." She then turned her attention back to the doctor who bowed down in fear. "Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life…" he pleaded, she held back a snort, they may have powerful families but they're still highschool students….

"I'm a doctor…I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu." He explained

"And why do we have to hear his life story?" She questioned to herself as the twins beside her sniggered.

"Did he say his names Yabu?" Hikaru questioned

"That's crazy, what a terrible name for a doctor." Kaoru continued

"Unless you're a quack" the two said making Akira roll her eyes.

"I know…I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here." He said sorrowfully

"Here?" she said with a raised brow

"I don't mean to pry or anything but, why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked

"Well you see…I fell into debt, I'm terrible at managing our money and I can't say no to anybody…which is why they left me…forever. I don't blame them for wanting to leave, but I wanted to see my daughter one more time so I came here, after being pelted by rain and wandering the streets I finally made it to your school. Once I entered I was mistaken for a doctor here…."

She held a hand to her face, this guy really needed to spare us the details….

"Well of course you're wearing a lab coat…" Hikaru muttered  
"Anyone would mistake you." Kaoru added

"And then it happened" he continued "When I tried to ask this girl about my daughter she started screaming! And before I knew it there were all kinds of people chasing me!" Yabu said with a wail.

She watched on as Tamaki tried to console him with tears pouring from his eyes as well "Kyoya-senpai…" She muttered in annoyance.

Kyoya simply sighed before nodding "Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran public high school?"

"Yea that's right…" Yabu said between sniffles

"I figure that might be the case, this is Ouran academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here." Kyoya explained

"Finally…took you long enough." She grumbled to Kyoya who merely shrugged.

"Man that's pretty sad, you don't even know what school your daughter goes to?" Hikaru said boredly

"I'd bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her. Not because of some stupid debt." Kaoru added

"Wow Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school!" Honey said, clearly impressed.

"Well there's no way that the daughter of such a small time doctor, would ever be able to get into Ouran academy." Kyoya explained.

"Say, Aki-chan, why didn't you say anything?" Honey asked, turning to her.

"Because I knew Kyoya-senpai was just dying to say it." She said with a sigh.

Tamaki's voice drew their attention away from Kyoya "Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter." He said serenely.

Akira paused, sure he was an idiot most of the time and she knew he was a very genuine and kind person under his 'princely' act but it was still nevertheless shocking to her when she got a glimpse of his serious side, it just wasn't the Tamaki she'd grown accustomed to.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya said after a small pause before walking off to grab a map.

She leant against the window, clutching Hikaru's shirt closer to her chest. In the background she could hear Yabu's sincere thanks as he cried whilst Tamaki comforted him just as tearfully, once again back to his silly self. Mori and Honey simply watched on whilst Haruhi appeared deep in thought. The twins looked bored out of their minds at the scene that was playing out before them.

She sighed and glanced out the window, watching the delicate pink petals from the cherry blossom trees fall down as if in slow motion. She couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if the school found out she was a girl, she couldn't be in the host club anymore there was no doubt about that. But would the host club still go see her? Was she really that important to them? She doubted it.

"Tamaki, here is a map of all the local public schools." Kyoya stated as he re-entered the room, clutching a piece of paper.

Tamaki stood up gracefully with a smile "Thank you." He grabbed the map and held it out to Yabu who was still on the floor.

Scrambling up he bowed gratefully before grabbing the map and continuously uttering his thanks as he made his way out, the club all watched from the window as he exited the premises but not before bowing slightly once again.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru inquired

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll wanna speak to him." Kaoru said.

Tamaki sighed "Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself."

Silence engulfed the group before Haruhi shattered it "I'm sorry about this you guys, but could you please leave?"

She nodded "yea that'd be great" After all she was only in a bra…

Tamaki looked stricken "H-haruhi…are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club are you!?"

She sighed as Haruhi laughed "Don't be stupid senpai, I've just gotta finish my physical exam, same with Akira, as male students of course."

The other members smiled as Tamaki quivered, seemingly on the verge of tears as Haruhi continued "Ah, but let me explain. I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food, I'm doing it to pay back my debt!" Haruhi explained with a smile

She nodded "and the foods just an extra bonus?"

"Something like that…" Haruhi muttered before Tamaki glomped her.

"You're so cute Haruhi! I can see right through you! I know you're just after that fancy tuna but it's so cute!" He cried happily

"Hey cut it out-! Would you guys just get out of here?!" Haruhi cried.

Akira laughed as she watched Haruhi struggle to pull Tamaki off her who continued to coddle her.

She barely noticed Kaoru appear at her side, looking nostalgic yet sad "Kaoru?" she asked softly.

"Sooner than any of us can think this carriage will become a pumpkin again." He said forlornly as he gazed at the rest of the club members who were all smiling and laughing.

She blinked, and in that moment the look in his eyes disappeared, as if he hadn't said anything. He simply smiled at her after noticing her stare.

"Don't worry about it." He grinned, ruffling her hair before walking off with the other members who began to exit the room so they could finish their exam.

She stood there in confusion, watching his back as he left the room. She always knew Kaoru was the twin who tended to think more deeply and philosophically but what did he mean?

What was the carriage? And what did he mean by it turning into a pumpkin again?

"Mr. Fujioka, Mr. Fujikawa." The doctor's voice flittered through her thoughts causing her to look up.

"Let's finish up this exam shall we?" she said with a smile, the two girls nodded.

' _A group in an enchanted carriage, all on one journey in life. Until that carriage stops short and everyone parts ways only then will reality appear, only then will that carriage become a pumpkin.'_

* * *

 **Well that's the story ladies and gentlemen! Tell me what you think ^^ it's not too amazing and there may be a few mistakes but I did try to edit it carefully.**

 **NavyNinjaHo –** **Thank you! ^.^**

 **Jemmyjem –** **Thanks for reminding me of that ^^' I always change POV's without realising and even when I edit it my brain just kinda goes 'yea that makes sense to me.' So for this chapter I tried to stick with one POV and I hope it went all well. ._.**

 **Once again I can't tell when the next update will be but hopefully soon?  
I don't have much else to say so in that case…**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**


	6. Chapter 6- There goes my Saturday

**Hello everyone! I know it's been quite a while since I've posted anything but I've just honestly been busy and I was on somewhat of a writers break. I was evaluating my own work and writing style and comparing it to others and then working out how to somewhat change mine.**

 **Not so much the style but just learning to take more initiative in writing and not following the story line to a T, basically diverting from the guidelines if that makes sense. (Afterall with this account I intend for my writing style to change and grow) So I certainly hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"You know sleeping this late into the day isn't a healthy sleep cycle, or so I've been told." said her brother with a chuckle as he sat down on her bed.

Akira groaned in annoyance as she pulled the covers up "just give me 10 more hours…" she pleaded earning another chuckle from Raiden.

"Is Mayumi treating you well?" he asked quietly, Akira sat up seeing as he clearly wouldn't be leaving.

She rubbed the back of her neck in thought "Mayumi is fine."

He nodded before standing he glanced at the clock "that's good to hear; it's already 12pm so you need to get ready."

She blinked "Get ready? For what?"

Raiden's expression turned into one of sympathy "Clearly you haven't been informed of our lunch and dinner party later today…"

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, of course she wasn't informed. She never was as she was seen as unimportant in her parent's eyes but to keep up appearances she was required to attend. "Well that explains why you're here and not off _gallivanting_ to some other country." She snapped

Raiden's face softened, his eyes showing an unspoken apology "You know it isn't gallivanting Aki, I'm the heir to the company and you _know_ that means-"

"Building relationships with other businesses, blah, blah, blah I've heard it enough times already." She growled as she pulled back the covers harshly and strode over to her walk in wardrobe.

She heard Raiden sigh from behind her "Look I get I'm not your favourite person for not being around, Hanako was always way better at this than me but for the sake of our guests today may you at least be _civil_?"

Akira sighed heavily "Who are the guests and what's happening?"

Raiden's grin came back at her silent agreement as she relented "You probably haven't seen them for a while but we're having lunch with the Hitachiin family at around 1pm which will go for about 2-3 hours? And the dinner party being held tonight starts at 7pm and will go to about 10-11pm? It'll be held in the larger ballroom." He explained.

Akira turned to him "I go to Ouran now so I have seen the Hitachiins recently." _'Meaning seeing them every day in class and in the host club where she entices young ladies with her harsh charm...'_ she thought ruefully before continuing "So lunch should go smoothly, as for the dinner party I'll assume it's a mostly fashion related one?" _'And being in the largest ballroom would indicate a large amount of people and of course dancing. How delightful.'_ She thought

Raiden nodded "that's good to hear! I've heard the Hitachiin twins have grown to be fine young gentlemen and have an eye for fashion too! As for the party you're mostly correct, any other people there who aren't with fashion related companies have intentions to make connections or renew contracts." She only nodded in response as she grabbed an old baggy t-shirt to change into before hearing her brother snort.

"Lunch will be soon so I suggest you dress _appropriately_ unless you want to hear an earful from mother." Her brother stated before leaving her to get ready.

Grunting in annoyance she tossed the shirt aside, generally when asked to dress appropriately that meant looking smart which in her mother's eyes meant a _dress_ but thankfully in this day and age she had her ways around that. Smirking, she grabbed a plain white long-sleeve blouse and black dress pants along with a black blazer and black stiletto heels, in terms of smart dress it was fairly plain but then again she wasn't going for 'eye-catching'

After showering and changing she heard a knock on the door as Mayumi timidly stepped in "it's a-almost time for l-lunch Fujikawa-san…"

Akira nodded as she put on her heels begrudgingly, she'd admit to hating heels but they went well with the outfit and she was no stranger to wearing them. Standing up she shrugged on her blazer and turned to Mayumi.  
"Have the Hitachiin's arrived yet?"

"N-no but it was requested that every m-member of the Fujikawa f-family be present before their a-arrival." Mayumi stuttered.

Nodding she strode past her, she wasn't sure whether to be thankful that she was having lunch with at least someone she knew her age or to be annoyed that she'd have to spend her Saturday lunch and evening with them (assuming the Hitachiin family would attend the dinner party of course). Walking down the multitude of stairs swiftly she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the twins mentioned her becoming a host at the host club and acting as a man, let alone wearing the male uniform…she felt a knot twist in her stomach at that, she actually had begun to enjoy going to the host club and acting as a host despite certain factors being rather tedious. Akira pondered how she would manage to inform them not to bring up her involvement with the club before lunch, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Akira don't make such a face or you'll get wrinkles." Her mother Fumiko all but ordered as Akira reached the bottom of the stairs.

She blinked "I don't see how that is a problem?"

"The only use you have in this family is representing it appropriately and at times being a model, which you need a good complexion for so unless you wish to become _entirely_ useless as such you'll be more careful of such things. Eating included." Her mother chastised

Biting back a retort she nodded "Yes mother." She'd learned long ago not to fight back less she dig herself a deeper hole, at times like these she was thankful that she hardly ever saw her parents and that they were rich, her mother was so media conscious that getting rid of her in any form would go straight to the media and possibly affect the company. Hence why she hasn't been kicked out (not much point considering they have plenty of homes they don't use.)

Raiden strode up to her with an easy-going smile on his face "You look nice, I was afraid you'd come to lunch in a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants."

"Tempting but I didn't really feel like an early grave." She snorted before glancing around, they stood right by the entrance of their home waiting to greet the Hitachiin's however one was missing.  
"Where's father?"

Raiden rolled his eyes "Probably getting some last minute paperwork done, this time of year there are plenty of people sending in contracts to renew or to sign or propositions etc."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion "I thought mother handled the paperwork?"

Raiden shrugged "As of late mum's doing the designing and basic running of it and assisting in the design of catalogues and contracts for models whilst dads handling the contracts, design of buildings and the import and export of products."

Akira nodded as her father Koichi rushed down the stairs whilst adjusting his tie, he distractedly kissed his wife's cheek "sorry I'm late honey." He turned toward them soon after.  
"Good to see you Raiden, I trust the business trips have been going well?"

Raiden nodded "Yes sir." Her father only nodded approvingly, a glint of pride in his eyes before turning to me.

"And I trust that you, being moved to Ouran academy are establishing _very_ good relations with children of big companies?" Koichi prodded expectantly.

Straightening she nodded "Yes sir, I've conversed with children of the Suoh, Ootori, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, and of course Hitachiin companies."

A flicker of surprise flashed across her parent's faces which vanished quickly, her father smiled "How lovely, I'm sure at some point contracts will be brought up no?"

She tried to bottle up the growing annoyance, translating her father's words basically meant ' _Good. Sort out getting their parents to build connections with me or else.'_ Despite everything she smiled politely "of course father."

At that moment one of the butlers opened the door revealing Mr. Hitachiin and Yuzuha Hitachiin along with Hikaru and Kaoru. Their father wore a plain black suit whilst their mother stood out vibrantly with her hair short, bright eyes and bright red lipstick along with dangling earrings, a plaid jacket and black skirt. The twins both wore suits with Hikaru wearing a maroon jacket and dress pants, white button up and a black tie whilst Kaoru had a navy blue jacket and dress pants, white button up and black tie.

"Ah Yuzuha! It's been too long~!" Her mother chimed cheerily with a nod of her head, Yuzuha returned the gesture and smiled.

"It certainly has Fumiko! I must say I'm rather hungry, what's on the menu today?" she asked good-naturedly

"Well we'll be served-" her mother began, Akira ignored her as the rest of them followed the two mothers to the dining room, the fathers and Raiden began to converse about god knows what whilst she lagged behind, the twins quickly joining her.

"Can you believe we have to spend lunch here?" Hikaru huffed in irritation

"And a dinner party here" added Kaoru

"When we could've all slept in and done nothing this fine Saturday…" she sulked with the twins nodding avidly in agreement.

"I don't see why we need to keep having these meet ups with the Fujikawa family, we've established a good business relationship already." Hikaru said grumpily

"Or if they have to continue meeting it'd be nice if they didn't drag us along…" she said with a pout.

Kaoru smiled "Well you're both on the grumpy side today…"

"I got woken up early." She defended whilst Hikaru glared "define _early_ "

She looked at him sympathetically "Knowing your mother she'd have woken you guys up unnecessarily early."

" _Exactly!_ See Kaoru _that's_ the word I was looking for this morning, _unnecessary_." He said with an indignant huff.

She turned to Kaoru "You always were more of a morning person, weren't you?"

Kaoru let out a loose laugh "I wouldn't say that and besides its _afternoon_ now, I just got over it quicker."

The three continued to chat idly and banter as they made their way to the dining room (which was on the other side of the house) upon entering the room the three approached the long mahogany dining table, Fumiko sat next to her husband Koichi with Raiden next to him, across from them sat Yuzuha and her husband. Akira took her seat next to Raiden whilst the twins sat beside their father, across from her. The waiters walked in swiftly, placing down various meals and drinks for them.

"So Akira, how is life at Ouran for you?" Yuzuha questioned after a prolonged silence as everyone dug in.

Akira smiled at her "It's going better than expected, I've made some good friends and the education system is rather exceptional."

Yuzuha laughed "Well it isn't one of the top schools for nothing! Say I've heard you and my sons have been in contact a fair amount?"

She nodded "They're in most of my classes."

"And the club." The twins added making her tense.

"What club?" her father asked tersely

"The Host club, Akira attends-" Hikaru began before she cut him off

"As a guest because most of the hosts there are from quite powerful companies who I would not be able to build relations with if not for the club." She explained, trying to keep the edge from her tone she shot warning glances at the twins.

"Is that so?" her mother said with a quirked brow.

"Yea that just about sums it up." The twins chorused, she silently thanked them for catching on.

"I'm aware that Raiden is now the heir to the company, you must be quite busy these days no? I'd assume Akira would be getting more work too." Mr. Hitachiin commented casually, Akira felt her body stiffen as her mother let out a laugh and waved her hand dismissively.

"You're quite right about Raiden, busy as always in fact he'll be departing to London tomorrow! As for Akira…well she hasn't been very useful lately. She can model some of our clothes and keep up the family name but that's about it." Fumiko explained drearily.

Akira felt her hands tighten on the cutlery she held, her knuckles turned white as Yuzuha continued after the small silence "I see, and Hanako must be rather busy as well seeing as she is missing."

She was about to send a snarky remark her way but Raiden beat her to it "You may have forgotten as it has been some time since Yuzuha-san but Hanako died years ago."

Yuzuha's eyes widened for a moment as recognition set in "Oh! I'm so sorry I forgot all about it-"

"It's quite alright Yuzuha! Hanako's death wasn't really that much of a loss anyway so I wouldn't worry." Fumiko said cheerily as she once again waved it off.

Akira shook angrily, how _dare_ her mother say such things about her _own daughter._ She felt rage boil up in the pit of her stomach, she prepared to yell at her mother before she felt a hand gently but firmly grip her hand and coaxing her to put the cutlery down. Raiden's hand encompassed her own firmly, he carefully pulled her hand closer to his face as he whispered "Please don't do anything rash…" she felt coldness grip her at his words despite the warmth emanating from his hand and the guilt showing in his eyes.

' _He only cares for keeping up appearances'_ the voice hissed in the back of her mind causing her to rigidly jerk her hand away from him and standing up abruptly, everyone quietened down as she placed a placid smile on her face.

"Pardon my rudeness but may I be excused?"

Her father nodded "You may." With those words uttered she turned from the parents, the twins and her brother most of all, she felt the rage and the grief surface as she walked away. She pushed it back down in annoyance, she refused to show any weakness in front of anyone other than her sister.

* * *

 **-POV CHANGE: KAORU-**

Kaoru glanced at the door as he had done ever since Akira left, she hadn't returned even after lunch had ended. They all sat in their chairs with the adults discussing business matters that barely reached his ears even when directly addressed which is why he was grateful for his brother's presence to keep him somewhat grounded.

"I would love to! We still have time before we have to head home." Their mother exclaimed as everyone stood, Kaoru and his brother followed in suit.

"Granted it's still being set up but the dinner party even _now_ looks marvellous." Fumiko explained.

"Oh- but what about Akira? She still hasn't returned yet." Yuzuha asked worriedly.

Kaoru glanced at Hikaru who nodded slightly "We'll go look for her."

Their father nodded "Alright, try not to be too long."

Kaoru and Hikaru nodded before walking toward the door, as they neared it Kaoru felt a hand on his shoulder making him turn slightly to see Raiden who bent down low to mutter to them.

"She'll likely be by Hanako's grave which is in the gardens, it's a bit of a maze but you'll find her."

They both nodded and made their way to the gardens in mostly silence before Hikaru sighed heavily "Now I feel bad…"

"About?"

"You know what I mean Kaoru."

And he did, he too felt bad about the jokes they had made in the past, not about Hanako for they had known of Hanako's death for quite some time, he could remember perfectly when out of boredom at a dinner party they went over to bother Akira however she unexpectedly stormed off in which Raiden walked over and told them what had recently happened, he and his brother never spoke of it or pried into her business regarding Hanako's passing but what he and his brother felt guilty of was jokes they made which would've taken a jab at her family life unbeknownst to them at the time.

"We couldn't have known." He finally replied.

"Yea but we should've _assumed_ because afterall most rich families have some kind of dysfunctional relationship with their family members." Hikaru shot back, and it was hard for Kaoru to argue with that because they both knew it was true especially for members of the host club. They _all_ had family issues at some point most still ongoing, not so much the twins as the others regarding family but nevertheless.

As they reached the gardens they briefly split up as they couldn't remember the exact way Akira had led them to Hanako's grave previously, Kaoru could remember coming here as a child as he ran with Hikaru through the winding maze, he'd remember stumbling upon Akira as she laughed and played with Hanako, Hanako herself was a very beautiful woman who always had a gentle smile on her face. She almost always stood by Akira's side like he and Hikaru. Kaoru could see that Akira herself had grown to live without Hanako but with her family constantly away she likely would've secluded herself as he and his brother had done except she would've been totally alone likely for days, even when he was lonely he still had Hikaru and he could never imagine losing him. The thought shook him to the core as he rounded yet another corner of the maze his eyes laid upon the gravestone of Hanako with Akira resting against it, her breathing even and her clothes dirtied slightly from the ground.

"Hikaru." He called quietly, in an instant Hikaru came running over to him, he stopped and stared at Akira with a quiet sigh they both approached her and crouched down. Both of them placed a hand on her shoulders and shook her lightly as her dark blue eyes fluttered open and stared at them in somewhat of a daze before she shook her head lightly, Kaoru stood up along with his brother as they both held out their hands to which she took gratefully as they pulled her up.

"Thanks…" she muttered before walking past them and grabbing her discarded shoes.

"Akira-" Hikaru began but stopped short, unsure of what to say.

"We're sorry for any jokes we made in the past…" Kaoru said, stepping in.

Hikaru nodded "We know some of them would've been directed at your family life…"

She only smiled "Don't worry you guys didn't know."

Kaoru frowned as he took in her appearance, her pants and feet had dirt smears over them, her blouse was ruffled and the cuffs of her jacket sleeves had dirt and grass on them, her expression despite her smile remained somewhat dull and barely hid the exhaustion conveyed in her eyes. He also noticed her cheeks were stained with tears and her nose was slightly red from both the crisp air and from crying.

"Have they always treated you like that?" He couldn't help but ask quietly.

"Not always…" she replied after some time, she stared at Hanako's grave as she smiled serenely "When Hanako was alive, life was…. _perfect_. I couldn't ask for more, Hanako was my sister, my best friend- my _only_ friend, she was the only friend I ever wanted and accepted. She was almost always by my side. I remember she'd always encourage me to make more friends but I always refused saying I only needed her. Back then my parents were a lot happier too, they treated myself and my siblings equally, Raiden was still the heir and travelled often but even then it was much less." Her face soon morphed into one of inner turmoil as she continued "Then Hanako died….everything and everyone changed, Raiden became more absorbed in work to cope and travelled almost all the time, my parents grew colder they never spoke to me as they had nothing to gain from me. From that day onward I was no longer their daughter but a pawn." The twins watched as Akira crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the ground with a scoff "Thanks to the media reporting my sister's death as a 'blow to the company' and how things were falling apart my mother became very media conscious as our reputation plummeted somewhat. From that day she became adamant I do nothing to sully the family name." she let out a mirthless laugh "If my mother wasn't so media conscious she would've disowned me by now, then again it hardly matters as I don't see any of them as family."

Kaoru stared at her in utter disbelief and soon felt anger and irritation surge through him, he knew Hikaru felt it too as they both swiftly grabbed her by the collar and pulled her forward, her eyes widened considerably as they both glared at her.

"I don't care what your bitch of a mother thinks but you're a part of _our_ family" Hikaru growled as he shook uncontrollably with barely supressed anger, they both felt it although Kaoru hid it better.  
They both realised through her explanation that in many ways her family abandoned her despite her still living in the main residence, she was left pretty much entirely alone for years and they both knew the staff wouldn't be much for company because she needed a _friend_. She needed _family_ all those years which no maid or butler would be able to assist with. Kaoru and his brother both understood the loneliness and they understood even being slightly to blame for having a lack of friends because they pushed everyone away (although for different reasons).

"You're with the host club now, which means we're your family, regardless if your current ones abandoned you the host club will remain." Kaoru said more calmly which stifled his brother's anger considerably.

They both let go of her collar and stood back as she looked down at the ground, her lip quivering as she shook. Finally looking up Akira had tears pricking at the corner of her eyes she choked back a sob as she whispered "T-thank you…"

Kaoru smiled as did Hikaru, they both nodded to each other as they slung their arms around her shoulders casually,

"Now with that out of the way-" Hikaru grinned cheekily

"-I believe we have a dinner party to get ready for." Kaoru chimed

She looked at them both in confusion "But aren't you guys gonna leave first and then come back later? I mean we've still got a few hours before the party begins…" She said unsurely

Kaoru and Hikaru shrugged "We were but when we think about it-"

"-it doesn't make much sense to leave and come back again now does it?"

Akira spluttered "H-hold on, the whole reason you've gotta go back home is to freshen up and help your parents pick a particular line of clothing to bring to the dinner party!"

"Well we can freshen up here you know." Hikaru huffed

"And our parents won't need much help picking clothes to show off without us and besides—" he stated as he and his brother leaned in closer.

"If we didn't know any better we'd say you didn't want us here?" they both said innocently causing Akira to wave her hands frantically as the twins watched in amusement. Kaoru and his brother knew from experience that when she was upset her emotions and thoughts were almost always scattered.

"I didn't mean it like that! Ugh fine just do whatever." She growled before stomping off.

The twins stared after her the smile soon fell from both their faces, their eyes still staring out to where she once was. "You think she'll be alright?" Hikaru asked with narrowed eyes.

Kaoru hummed in contemplation "If we give her time I'm sure…."

' _But, she's already had enough time alone'_ they both shared the thought as they shrugged simultaneously.

"Let's get back to mother and father." Kaoru voiced what he knew they'd both be thinking, nodding slightly Hikaru and Kaoru trekked back to the main building.

* * *

 **POV CHANGE: AKIRA**

Sighing heavily she closed the door behind her and leant against it, she stared blankly at the floor for what felt like an hour before pulling herself forward and staggering toward her walk in wardrobe to pick out clothes for tonight.

' _it won't be for a few hours but it'd be best to know what to wear…'_ she thought tiredly as she looked through the various dresses she owned, after a few moments of pondering she finally decided upon a spaghetti strap navy blue dress that had slight cascading ruffles down to the bottom of the dress at her ankles, she also grabbed matching navy lace up heels and an emerald necklace that would sit between her collarbones.

Nodding to herself she grabbed some other more comfy clothes and tossed the formal items onto the bed as she strode over to her bathroom, baggy clothing in hand. Quickly dumping her clothes and a fresh towel down she stripped off her now slightly dirty clothing and stepped into the bath one of the maids had thankfully prepared for her earlier as per requested. She exhaled loudly as the warm water soothed her body allowing her to think properly.

' _I can't believe I told the twins something so personal…'_ she stifled a grunt of annoyance at that thought, she knew when she was tired and even somewhat angry as well as emotional she'd let her guard down and babble on about god knows what, only to think about it later and severely regret it. She stared down at the water as it rippled and calmed in an ever going cycle she frowned _'but will I regret having told them all that?'_ after all, neither Hikaru nor Kaoru teased her afterward and they in fact comforted her and assured her that the host club would always be her family even if her own wasn't there for her. She smiled at the thought ' _"I don't care what your bitch of a mother thinks but you're a part of our family"_ ' Hikaru's words echoed in her mind as she contemplated how she'd face them again.

* * *

"You look ridiculous." Hikaru snorted as he looked at Akira who leant against the doorframe in baggy pants and t-shirt.

She shrugged as she clenched the towel around her neck "It's definitely comfier than any _appropriate_ dress wear."

"I guess that's true." Kaoru said as he walked out of the bathroom shirtless and still drying his dripping hair with a towel, Akira had directed them to a guest room as they had decided to stay till the dinner party and thankfully it was easy enough to find two pairs of jeans and t-shirts that would fit them well enough.

"Speaking of dress wear, where did our suits go?" Hikaru asked with a quirked brow

"They're getting washed for tonight, the maids will come by to deliver them." Akira explained.

In an instant Hikaru had a hand on Kaoru's chin gently lifting it up "But only I get to undress you Kaoru." He whispered tenderly whilst Kaoru gazed up at him as a 'blush' made its way to his cheeks.

"Hikaru don't say that when Akira's around, you're embarrassing me…" he whispered back all the while Akira grunted and rolled her eyes.

Kicking the door shut with her foot she strode over to their bed and lay down on it tiredly "Sorry boys but I'm not really into the twincest act- well I _hope_ it's an act anyway, I'm not gonna be squealing any time soon." She said as she pulled out her phone absentmindedly.

Stopping their act she felt two weights at her sides before hearing Hikaru at her right who scoffed "You? Squeal? _Please_. I'd go as far to say that you _can't_ squeal."

Kaoru chuckled from her left "I gotta agree with Hika on that one. And how could you mistake our brotherly love for an act?" He asked in mock offense making her roll her eyes.

The three heard a knock at the door before it opened to reveal Raiden, she craned her neck to look back at him as he glanced at them in surprise before a mischievous smile came to his lips "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes." The twins said just as she replied with "No." they both looked at her accusingly as she held her hands up in defence.

Raiden chuckled "Anyway the dinner party will be starting in about an hour so make sure to be ready." He said before closing the door again.

"Did we really waste that much time?" she muttered in annoyance

The twins stretched out beside her, both putting an arm around her as they squished themselves between her making her yelp in surprise. "I wouldn't say it was _wasted_." Hikaru said with a yawn.

"We've still got an hour anyway." Kaoru stated nonchalantly.

And with that the trio lay there on the bed, it was now 30 minutes until the dinner party started and Akira let out a yawn as she looked at the bodies on either side of her, both of which were sound asleep.

She couldn't hold back the tender smile that reached her face as she looked at their serene expressions, their faces held no mischief or mockery just calm and relaxed expressions which surprisingly was a rare sight to see on the twins faces as they always appeared very casual and laid back in front of everyone.

' _Is their laid back attitude just an act as well?'_ she thought with a frown as she stroked their hair, she soon felt their arms around her tighten as they snuggled closer making her chuckle lightly as a smile once again reached her face. She honestly didn't know what she would do without them.

* * *

"Well, well, look whose wearing a _dress_." Chuckled Hikaru as the twins stared at Akira in amusement who huffed as she exited her room, the two stood side by side one wearing maroon and the other navy.

She waved her hand dismissively "oh hush you two. Time to go, we're late." At that they both nodded and made their way to the ballroom of which already had plenty of guests swarming in. It was partially Akira's fault as she couldn't bear to wake up the twins till they only had 10 minutes to spare which caused her to freak out and them to run around like headless chickens for a good 5 of those minutes. She held back a chuckle at that one, they _were_ supposed to get to the ballroom at around 6:50 or 7 when almost no guests would've arrived as she was by default a _host_ (In both ways but for the _dinner party_ she was a family host).

She blinked at that, would these dinner parties now be easier because she was a host at the host club? She wasn't sure if her 'harsh demeanour' would be very charming to adults, not only that but she was wearing a dress so charming the ladies (of which she was used to) would be off the table.

The trio opened the ballroom doors to find to the far right was a catwalk stage with a multitude of seats on either side, towards the far left was a photoshoot section and in the middle was a large array of circular dinner tables decorated with large white table cloths and candelabras as centre pieces and meticulously set tableware.

The twins whistled "They really outdid themselves this year."

She chuckled at their faces as they gazed at the large array of posters, fabrics and décor lining the walls of the ballroom as well as the newly shined and placed chandeliers at the ceiling.

"Did you help set it up?" Kaoru asked curiously

She shook her head "No not really, I did help Raiden pick out a few clothing lines to display tonight but that's about it."

"Doesn't that bother you though?" Hikaru asked with his hands in his pockets as the three of them strode over to where both their families were.

She chuckled "Are you kidding? Why would I be bothered by _less_ work?"

The twins shrugged "Point taken." They replied as they finally reached their family.

"Ah! Akira where have you been?" Fumiko called out in annoyance, she began to reply before the twins beat her to it.

"Fujikawa-san we're sorry we're the reason for her being late." Hikaru stepped in

Kaoru nodded "If anyone is to blame it's us."

Akira smiled at the two of them, as she tried to hold back a slight blush of embarrassment. As annoying as they were she really couldn't help the affection she felt for them as they supported her and stood up for her…

Her mother nodded tersely "Alright, catwalk starts in 10 and the photoshoot is currently taking place and will commence towards the end as well. Dinner will be after the fashion show, then the dances and then the speeches will begin."

The three nodded whilst Yuzuha smiled at them "Make sure to behave you three!" she said with a wink as they were left to wander around the ballroom.

"You know, I've got a feeling this'll be really boring." She said with a yawn

The twins smirked and each leant on her shoulders as usual "For the most part yes but it'll certainly be very different from other parties- more entertaining." Hikaru stated.

Kaoru hummed in agreement "Because this time, we have our toy to play with." He said with a wink causing her to blush and shove their arms off, she stood in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Y-you two mischievous, snot-nosed little-" She began before Hikaru waved her off

"Oh please do continue, you were corrected until you got to little."

"Yea we've been taller than you for a while now, I would've thought you'd have noticed." Kaoru said in mock surprise as the two shrugged and Akira huffed in annoyance before stalking off, the twins soon following.

* * *

She sighed in content as her face collided with the soft pillow, she curled the covers around her so she became a human burrito, she smiled to herself as she thought over what had happened for the rest of the dinner party.

She and the twins were left to wander about the ballroom and view the various works at the walls, they'd lecture her on what could've been done better to make the clothing designs more fitting some of which they were serious and others were things along the lines of 'add confetti' or 'if you'd made _that_ dress out of umbrellas…' it was to say the least, ridiculous yet amusing. They'd snuck in backstage and she gave them a tour, the twins also flirted with a few of the models who nearly lost it but soon they got caught and were kicked out. They then had to watch the catwalk which would've been boring without the twins continuously commenting about the various clothing lines and on the models walks and the what if's. Dinner and the dancing was also fun as she was able to continue her idle chit chat with Hikaru and Kaoru right through the speeches and to the end of the dinner party and to the door of her residence till they parted ways. She'd ended up walking to her room in a daze as she lazily changed into comfy clothing and collapsed onto her bed. She smiled again, she'd been surrounded by the twins the whole day that without them there it felt strange not to feel their presence at either side of her.

For the first time in many years, a dinner party was not dull, for once she had fun.  
For the first time in years she felt what it was like to truly have friends by her side making her life that much better.  
And for the first time in a long time, she no longer felt the icy chill of loneliness that usually followed her through the halls of her home.  
For once she felt at peace and content.  
And with that, she fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope that was a decently sized chapter with plenty of writing (I hope) I can't really remember how much 6k+ words and 15 pages on a word doc translates onto a page :/**

 **Anyways thank you everyone who favourited and followed this story in the time it took me to update! It really means a lot!**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**


End file.
